metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Rodriguez Aran/Metroid: GODS
El momento decisivo está cerca. La Federación planea recuperar Daiban y debilitar al enemigo, y así obtener la victoria; sin embargo, la Coalisión tiene un as bajo la manga, y es posible que ninguna fuerza en el cosmos pueda hacer frente a esta misteriosa amenaza. ¿Cuáles son los planes de la Coalisión? ¿Qué harán con el poder del X y de algunos restos de Phazon que conservan? ¿Por qué en cada batalla importante terminan retirándose? Un inmenso peligro está cerca, incluso para Samus Aran. 1. Los remanentes "Llegué a la órbita de la Luna, aterricé en uno de los cráteres y bajé de mi nave. No sabía por donde empezar siquiera, fijé el punto de aterrizaje en mi mapa y caminé guiándome por mis instintos; en el trayecto solo veía estrellas y la Tierra. Tras caminar casi dos horas sin llegar a nada, estuve a punto de volver a mi nave y aterrizar en otro lado, pero divisé algo inusual en el fondo del escenario; estaba muy oscuro, pero pude notar que era una pirámide enorme, calculé que era de varios kilómetos de altura. No sabía que podía encontrar en esa dirección, y era una locura ir con el poco armamento que tenía, pero de algún modo sabía que no pasaría nada, no se cómo explicarlo, por lo que fui en dirección a la pirámide, utilizando mi nave. Al llegar a un kilometro de distancia, pude ver la estructura más de cerca, como dije, era realmente enorme; caminé dispuesta a entrar y llegué a un sendero con algunas estatuas adornando el camino, eran fácilmente reconocibles y supe que eran estatuas de guerreros Chozo. Pensando en el sueño que tuve, en él vi instalaciones y tecnología característica de los Chozo, ¿acaso me habrán llamado con sus poderes espirituales? Si es así entonces quiere decir que aun hay Chozos con vida, ubicados en este pequeño satélite, y saben quién soy yo. Me encontré frente a una puerta, y yo me sentía como hormiga frente a ese monumento, la puerta se abrió dejándome paso libre, avancé y varias luces se encendieron mostrando un pasillo que guiaba hacia un ascensor, pero en medio de todo estaba una sliueta que tenía su rostro ocultado por las sombras, no sabía quien era, pero pude notar que era un Chozo, y por alguna razón parecía que lo había visto antes, el Chozo comenzó a hablar." ???: 'Te estaba esperando, Samus. '''Samus: '''Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? '???: 'Si, desde que eras una niña, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? '''Samus: '... ¿Anciano Ave? "No me equivoqué, era él, no creí que siguiera con vida después de huir de Zebes". 'Anciano Ave: '''Has crecido mucho, en todos los sentidos. '''Samus: '''Emh, gracias... '''Anciano Ave: '''Como sea, no hay tiempo, sígueme. ''"Anciano Ave me guió hacia el ascensor y la parada era la cúspide de la pirámide, iba a tardar un buen rato, así que iniciamos una conversación". 'Anciano Ave: '''Se las aventuras que has tenido, desde Zebes, pasando por Tallon IV, hasta cuando eliminaste el Gran Veneno del universo y al X. '''Samus: '¿Me has observado todo este tiempo? 'Anciano Ave: '''No, solo intercepto transmisiones de comunicaciones de la Federación, y ahí mencionan lo que haces. Este edificio es muy útil. '''Samus: '''Hablando de eso, ¿tu y otros Chozo construyeron esto? '''Anciano Ave: '''Te parecerá increible, pero nosotros descubrimos esta estación recientemente, inspeccionándola a fondo encontramos que fue construida por nuestros ancestros hace 100 millones de años. '''Samus: '... no jodas. 'Anciano Ave: '''Sirvió como extractor de Helio 3 para antiguos reactores de fusión, y como templo sagrado, ubicado en la cúspide. Analizando los documentos que encontré, escritos en una lengua más antigua, descubrí que estos Chozo abandonaron la luna hace apenas 5000 años; y visitaron a los Humanos de la Tierra varias veces, enseñándoles técnicas básicas de construcción a los Sumerios, Egipcios, entre otros. '''Samus: '''Eso explica por qué los jeroglíficos egipcios son similares a los Chozo. '''Anciano Ave: '''Y por qué los Sumerios pintaban hombres alados; todas esas culturas nos veían como dioses. Los antiguos Chozo dejaron este lugar cuando nuestra especie cambió de ser guerrera a pacífica, según parece. '''Samus: '''Me sorprende que no supieras de la existencia de esta pirámide, a pesar de que tienes 700 años. '''Anciano Ave: '''730, para ser exactos; menos mal que nuestra esperanza de vida es de 900, je je ... parece que hemos llegado. ''"Obtuve más conocimiento acerca de mi especie, no creía que todas esas teorías de ufólogos fueran acertadas, pero admito que tenían algo de sentido desde un principio, y al parecer soy la única que ahora conoce esta verdad. Llegamos a la cúspide, un templo que medía lo mismo que dos estadios de fútbol, las luces artificiales se encendieron, vi muchos artefáctos y estátuas adornando la sala, también sentía un aire de paz y tranquilidad." 'Samus: '¿Qué buscamos exactamente? 'Anciano Ave: '''Se que perdiste el Traje, y el otro traje creado con tecnología de la Federación, tu fuerza no siempre depende de estos artefactos, pero en una guerra las cosas cambian. ¿Ves las estatuas al fondo? Ambos contienen un Traje Completo, de la misma serie que tu último Traje perdido. '''Samus: '''Solo necesito uno... ''"Camine directo a una de las estatuas, desarmé mi armadura de Marine mientras caminaba, quedando solo con mi Traje Zero. Disparé con mi Paralizador a la esfera sobre las manos de la estatua, salté directo al resplandor que se encontraba, y ahí es donde pude decir: 'Samus: '''He vuelto... *Traje Climático/Gravitatorio: Activados. *Rayo/Ondas/Hielo/Plasma/Ametralladora/Nova/Ancho/Recarga: Activados. (Ametralladora y Nova obtenidos antes, pero contenidos en Samus). *Misiles/Súper Misiles/Localizador +: Activados. *Morfosfera/Bombas/Bombas de Energía/Turbosfera/Aracnosfera: Activados. *Botas de Supersalto/Salto Espacial/Ataque Barrena: Activados. *Aceleración: Activado. *Rayo Enganche: Activado. *Visor de Rayos X/Órdenes/Escaneo: Activados. *Tanques de Energía y Misiles al máximo. *Traje funcionando al máximo. '???: 'Felicidades, ahora si te recuerdo como eras antes. '''Samus: '¿¡Quién anda ahí!? 'Sylux: '''Soy yo, Sylux, aun tenemos deudas que saldar, ¿recuerdas? '''Samus: '¿Te ordenaron seguirme hasta aquí? 'Sylux: '''No, simplemente hago caso a un sueño, un sueño que es real. '''Samus: '¿¡Qué!? 'Anciano Ave: '¿Mi mensaje telepático? Imposible, solo pudo ser recibido por aquellos que tienen sangre Chozo en sus venas... ¿Quién eres tu? 'Sylux: '''Anciano Ave, ¿te olvidaste de mi? Tal ves me recuerdes mejor si ves mi rostro. ''"Sylux se quitó el casco, y mostró por primera vez su rostro, quedé impactada al verlo. Él... a él ya lo conocía, lo di por muerto desde la última vez que lo v;, aquel día cuando la única persona, con la que había sentido algo más alla de amistad por ella, murió en la explosión de un transbordador... era: 'Samus: '¿¡Ian!? 2. Aves Gemelas 'Anciano Ave: '''Tu... '''Samus: '¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? Abuelo, ¿lo conoces? 'Ian: '¡Claro que me conoce! Yo escapé del transbordador a tiempo con ayuda de un traje espacial, sin embargo, una de las explosiones mandó un trozo de metal directo hacia mí, atravesándome por completo; Anciano, ¿por qué no le cuentas tu lo que sigue? 'Anciano Ave: '... Viajando junto a algunos de mis compañeros en busca de un buen lugar para asentarnos, lo detectamos a él en medio del espacio exterior, desangrándose poco a poco. Lo rescatamos y curamos su herida, pero había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba trasfusión inmediata, la sangre Chozo y Humana no son compatibles, y nos vimos forzados a convertirlo en un híbrido como lo hicimos contigo. Sin embargo, después de salvarlo, Ian despertó súbitamente en un estado de locura, afortunadamente no hirió a nadie y robó una de nuestras naves de escape, tratamos de localizarlo pero lo perdimos. Investigando lo que sucedió, descubrimos que algo salió mal en el proceso de hibridación, a diferencia de ti, Samus, con Ian lo intentamos de forma rápida, el cambio en su cuerpo fue tan brusco que dañó su encéfalo. No sabíamos lo que pasaría con él, hasta ahora. 'Samus: '... 'Ian: '''Como sea, poco tiempo después robé un prototipo de Traje con un arma prohibida, junto a una nave clase Delano. '''Samus: '''Por qué... ¿¡por qué haces esto!? ¡Tu no eres así! ¿¡qué es lo que quieres!? '''Ian: '¡Tu y todos me dejaron a mi suerte! Pero sabes, comprendo por qué lo hicieron, aun así ni siquiera hicieron el intento de sacarme de ahí. 'Samus: '¡Yo quería salvarte, pero ya era demasiado tarde, incluso Adam, tu hermano, lo sabía! Y creeme, estoy completamente segura que ese recuerdo lo persiguió por siempre, le dolió más de lo que pudo dolerme a mi o a alguien mas, sabiendo que tuvo que sacrificar a su propio hermano para poder salvar a otros. 'Ian: '''Ya es demasiado tarde, ¡No perdonaré a nadie! Traté de causar caos en la Federación con un traje inútil que ellos crearon, pero ahora no más. ''"Ian disparó contra la última esfera que contenía un Traje completo, se acercó a ella." 'Ian: '''No me detendrás en cumplir mi meta Samus, no seré derrotado otra vez. Morirás aquí y me convertiré en el cazarrecompensas más poderoso de jamás haya existido, la Federación caerá junto a la Coalisión, y el caos reinará en la galaxia. '''Samus: '''No... ¡tu no eres Ian! ¡Ian Malkovich murió en el transbordador, como un buen hermano, como alguien siempre al servicio de aquellos que necesitaban ayuda... como la persona que amé de verdad! Tu, ¡debes ser detenido! '''Sylux: '''Tienes razón, Ian está muerto, ¡YO SOY SYLUX! ''"Sylux tomó la esfera y obtuvo un traje como el mio, con varias mejoras instaladas en él; a pesar de tener el mismo traje que el mio, era diferente en ciertos aspectos: Al fusionarse con su traje original, la zona del abdomen era azul, su visor era el mismo de antes, conservaba todavía su cuchilla; el resto era como mi traje, pero más adaptado a la figura masculina. Anciano Ave retrocedió al ascensor y se protegió con un escudo de energía; mi batalla final contra Sylux estuvo a punto de comenzar." 'Sylux: '¡Muéstrame de qué estas hecha! "Ataqué primero disparando un Súper Misil, mismo que destruyó con su Rayo de Plasma, y luego contraatacó con el Rayo de Hielo y yo salté para evitarlo, mismo instante en que le disparé con mi Rayo Ametralladora para dejarlo desorientado. Aterricé y aproveché entonces para dispararle un rayo recargado Nova para lastimarlo severamente, sin embargo, se convirtió en Morfosfera y se aproximó hacia mi para realizar su técnica llamada TripWire (sus bombas eran las mismas de antes). Por eso también me convertí en Morfosfera y me deshice de su ataque con una Bomba de Energía, volví a mi forma original y Sylux había desaparecido, pero yo sentía que algo estaba arriba de mí, y era él tratando de atacarme con un golpe fulminante. Lo esquivé a tiempo, pero se movió más rápido y atravesó mi hombrera con su cuchilla." 'Sylux: '¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres lastimarme? 'Samus: '''No, solamente analizo la situación. ''"Volví a disparar un misil, mismo que evadió al saltar, pero disparé mi Localizador + enviando múltiples misiles, mismos que destruyó con excepción de uno, el impacto lo hizo estrellarse en un altar con muchas reliquias; estando tirado, lo congelé con el Rayo de Hielo sus extremidades para que no pudiera moverse. Lo tenía a mi merced, pero no pude hacer nada, no pude jalar el gatillo, a pesar de que sabía muy bien de que debía acabar con él." 'Sylux: '¿Qué esperas? ¡Aniquílame! 'Samus: '¡Ngh! (¿por qué no puedo disparar? ¡Dispara, idiota!) 'Sylux: '''Eres débil... ''"Sylux se liberó y me mandó al otro lado del templo con un rayo recarga de Plasma, después con su Aceleración corrió hacia mi y me estrelló contra el techo con la técnica cometa. Quedé debilitada ante tal cadena de ataques." 'Sylux: '''Y yo pensaba, pensaba que eras una cazarrecompensas desalmada; en Norion, Elysia y Urhtragus pudiste matar a tus compañeros sin chistar, ¿por qué no puedes ahora? '''Samus: '... 'Sylux: '''No importa, es hora de visitar el Hades. ''"Me convertí en Morfosfera y deposité una Bomba de Energía, lo dejó herido y trató de esconderse detrás de un muro; pero yo también tenía el Rayo de Ondas y pude atacarlo atravesando cualquier superficie, lo derribé y seguí disparando, sin embargo él tomó una lanza ceremonial y me la arrojó, y aprovechó para tirarme al suelo con uno de sus golpes. Sylux fue rápido y me mantuvo en el suelo mientras me mantenía en el suelo con su brazo izquierdo y trataba de encajar su cuchilla en mi rostro; logré resistirlo y en ese instante disparé un rayo de plasma en su pecho y le corté la respiración por unos segundos, y lo aparté de mi." 'Samus: '¡SYLUX! 'Sylux: '¡SAMUS! "Nos disparábamos mientras nos acercábamos, al estar a cierta distancia ambos activamos el Modo X, y luego intercambiamos varios golpes. Le di una patada en la pierna, seguida de una en el rostro, traté de golpearlo luego con mis manos, pero lo bloqueó y dio con el codo en mi rostro, seguido de un uppercut en mi estómago; respondí con un rodillazo en sus costillas, un golpe en su barbilla y otro doble en sus clavículas; seguimos así por algunos minutos. Ninguno de los dos podía más con esto, yo estaba sangrando de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y el también, entonces Sylux habló." 'Sylux: '''Vamos... ¡qué gane el mejor! ''"Apenas nos manteníamos de pié, nos acercamos lentamente para volver a al combate, respondí primero con un golpe de mi brazo derecho en su rostro y lo hice retroceder; volví a acercarme y le acerté otro golpe, pero con el brazo izquierdo, de nuevo en el rostro. Y por último, le di mi mejor puñetazo justo en el visor, lo que ocasionó que se rompiera en pedazos junto con la desmaterialización de su casco y su salida del Modo X, eso lo derribó y me dio la victoria. Tras verlo en el suelo me le acerqué, y lo miré. Estaba inconsciente, o eso creía, ya que abrió los ojos; ahí comenzamos una conversación." 'Sylux: '... 'Samus: '''Supongo que esta será nuestra última batalla. '''Sylux: '''Y tienes razón, no podré ver el momento en que arderá la Federación, ¿en el más allá tal ves? Si es que existe uno... ''"Activé mi Rayo Ametralladora para darle el golpe final, ya que dispara rayos tan delgados como una bala, ¿por qué ese rayo? Simplemente no estaba de humor para ver sesos regados en el suelo o una cabeza reventada. 'Sylux: '''Hazlo, de lo contrario me recuperaré y volveré por ti, y por la Federación. '''Samus: '''Adios, Sylux. '''Ian: '''Te amo, no lo olvides... '''Samus: '.......!!!!! "Le di un tiro entre las cejas, luego otro, y luego otro. Sus últimas palabras, Ian volvió a ser él mismo por un pequeño instante, pero no pude arriesgarme más y le di fin; estaba cansada, tan solo quería sentarme en una escalera para recuperarme de la batalla; Anciano Ave salió de su barrera y se dirigió a mi." 'Anciano Ave: '''Lo lamento, de verdad que lo lamento. '''Samus: '''Está bien, no fue culpa tuya, solo querías salvar una vida. Uno de los altos mandos de la Coalisión ha caido, lo reportaré en cuanto pueda. '''Anciano Ave: '¿S-segura que estás bien? 'Samus: '''Ya he vivido este tipo de situaciones muchas veces, ya no puedo volver a quebrantarme, nunca más. Solo me da gusto saber que al final no murió como aquel malvado cazarrecompensas llamado Sylux, sino como Ian Malkovich, el mismo que conocía años atrás. ''"En eso, recibí una llamada de Merkner." 'Merkner: '¿Samus? ¿Donde estás? Estábamos preocupados. 'Samus: '''No pasa nada, estoy en la Luna terrestre. ¿Nuevas noticias? '''Merkner: '''Si, la Federación está a punto de atacar Daiban, te necesitaremos aquí pronto. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó? '''Samus: '''Sylux ha sido derrotado. Entraré en detalles después, solo reporta esto a Adam y te alcanzo luego. '''Merkner: '¡Esper....! 'Anciano Ave: '¿Te vas ya? 'Samus: '''El enemigo es muy poderoso, tengo que mantener a mis amigos a salvo, no te preocupes, recuperaré mi energía en mi nave.... pero antes de irme. ''"Vi el cadaver de Sylux, me acerqué a él y toqué su pecho para extraerle el Neutrinarm de su equipo, y combinar su antiguo traje (vamos a llamarlo Proto-Traje) con el mio; no hubo cambios en mi apariencia, pero si aumentó mi poder defensivo un 10% y ahora puedo activar una cuchilla láser desde mi cañón. Me despedí de Anciano Ave, se que nos volveríamos a ver después, y me dirigí a la ubicación de mis compañeros, concretamente la NFG Olimpo. El gran final acaba de comenzar". 3. Astuto dios de la muerte 'Merkner: '''Ya veo. '''Samus: '''No importa, dejemos ese tema, solo quedan pocos miembros del Mando. '''Spire: '''Weavel, Umbra y Ridley; pero tengo entendido de que hay otro más. '''Noxus: '¿Quién? 'Spire: '''No estoy seguro, solo se que tiene que ver con un robot gigante. '''Merkner: '''No importa el tamaño, vamos a hacerlos añicos, ¿verdad Samus? '''Samus: '''Claro que si Merkner, claro que si. '''Spire: '''Estamos a punto de salir a la batalla. ''"Mis amigos y yo estábamos sentados en una habitación compartida, contando lo que había pasado en la Luna. En eso, el almirante Dane dio un aviso a toda la tripulación." 'Dane: '''Soldados, estamos a borde de asaltar Daiban y recuperarlo; hemos reunido las fuerzas suficientes para esta batalla, contando con el ejército que se arma en tierra sobre la superficie del planeta. Todos creíamos que tras la toma del Planeta Pirata y la destrucción de Zebes, los piratas habían quedado derrotados por siempre, pero nos equivocamos; a pesar de que ahora no tienen un hogar, han resurgido más poderosos que nunca, junto a un viejo enemigo de la Federación. El destino de la galaxia depende de hoy, si vencemos, podremos asaltar el último bastión de defensa enmigo: la Nave Nodriza Pirata, y habremos triunfado sobre el mal; no podemos pensar en qué pasará si perdemos, porque no lo permitiremos, por nuestros seres queridos y por la paz no podemos darnos ese lujo. Esta puede ser la última vez que les hable a todos, dado ese caso, quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de todos, por sus servicios en la armada y en mi nave. ¡Vamos a dar todo nuestro potencial! ''"La moral entre los soldados subió a tal punto que todos estaban emocionados, y aterrados a la vez, en comenzar el ataque. La flota de Dane, del Acorazado VIXIN de Adam, y la NFG Aztlan de Anthony tomaron la formación Tivus, junto a los aliados Ylla, Luminarios, Vhozon, Jovianos, entre otros tantos. Entramos a velocidad Warp hacia Daiban... Mientras, en este mismo planeta, sucedían otras cosas. Así lo cuentan los reportes oficiales. Muchos soldados y civiles se convirtieron en esclavos haciendo trabajos forzados, principalmente para la construcción de torretas antiaéreas, minería, entre otras cosas; las condiciones eran inhumanas, con trabajos sin descanso de hasta veinte horas, casi sin alimentación ni agua. Quién ya no podía más caía rendido al suelo, para después decapitarlo y colocar su cabeza en Roboporteadores, lo mismo les pasaba a quienes desobedecieran al enemigo; es conocido que se hacía esto con Grumetes Piratas, de hecho, estos últimos estaban trabajando en conjunto con los rehénes esclavizados. A escondidas se estaba elaborando un plan de rebelión contra la Coalisión, al mando de un marine apodado "Lesser Demon"; se ocultaron armamento y vehículos de guerra para estar en uso en el momento, también se reunió a toda la población atrapada mediante el uso de redes telefónicas alámbricas, incluso los Grumetes, cansados del maltrato de sus superiores, decidieron unirse a ellos. Poco después se comunicaron con la Federación mediante línea segura, y el plan se elaboró aun mejor que antes. Todo nuestro ejército llegó a la órbita terrestre y comenzó una de las batallas más intensas que pude experimentar y presenciar; las naves enemigas y los dragones respondieron de inmediato, los principales cazas distraían al enemigo mientras las naves con tropas y cargamento de Municiones Metroid se dirigían hacia las fuerzas rebeldes. '' '''Adam: '¡Todas las unidades protejan las naves de transporte, los cargamentos de Municiones Metroid deben llegar a salvo! 'Comandante Ylla: '¡Formación Berserk, acaben con todos los que puedan! 'Anthony: '¡Cazas Mig-68, cubran a los Haunebu! "La Coalisión nunca tomó en cuenta a sus prisioneros, y casi perdieron la cabeza cuando estos últimos desataron el caos y desmantelaron muchos puestos y centros de trabajo; las municiones metroid, que suprinmen el poder del X, llegaron a varios puntos del planeta y se distribuyeron entre los rebeldes para disminuir considerablemente el peligro del Modo X. Mis compañeros y yo fuimos a encontrarnos con "Lesser Demon", ubicado en el Distrito Silver Star, aterrizamos en un estadio de futbol y salimos a las calles, donde un grupo de rebeldes estaba teniendo problemas con el Modo X, a pesar de las nuevas municiones." 'Soldado de Asalto: '¡Maten a todos, que nadie quede vivo! 'Pirata Volador: '''Espera, ¿refuerzos? ¡MALDITA SEA, ES LA CAZADORA! ''"Merkner se deshizo de los Piratas Voladores y Soldados Aerotransportados con su rifle oscuro, Spire actuó como muralla para cubrir a los rebeldes junto a Noxus, y yo avancé hacia el enemigo con mi Turbosfera; activé mi Modo X y disparé Súper Misiles a los enemigos más fuertes, y a los demás pude vencerlos con el Rayo de Plasma; llegaron refuerzos en NTA's pero destruí las naves con el Localizador + antes de que los piratas aterrizaran. Salvamos a nuestros aliados." 'Rebelde: '¡Muchas gracias, creíamos que era el fin! 'Samus: '''Ese día no es hoy, debemos ganar la guerra. ¿Dónde encontramos a "Lesser Demon"? '''Rebelde: '''Está en este distrito, pero el problema es que está comandando la unidad principal, por ende se encuentra al asedio en el corazón del distrito, donde hay una intensa actividad pirata. '''Merkner: '¿Cómo llegamos ahí? Según el mapa satelital muchos accesos están bloqueados, y los demás están fuertemente protegidos por torretas Tiamat y fuerzas de tierra. 'Rebelde: '''Hay otra ruta, pero es la más larga. Consiste en atravesar un centro comercial que ahora es una estación de comunicaciones enemiga, está protegida, si, pero no tanto como en otros lados. Es el camino más fiable, enviaré un guía con ustedes. '''Rebelde Grumete: '''Yo iré. '''Spire: '¿Podemos confiar en él? 'Rebelde Grumete: '''Estamos del mismo bando ahora, comprendo que no se fien de mi, pero no creo que haya otra opción, ¿o si? '''Noxus: '''Tiene razón. '''Samus: '''Bien, no perdamos tiempo, ¡vamos! ''"Como es obvio, no le quitamos un ojo de encima a aquel grumete durante el camino. Fuimos corriendo desde los tejados de los edificios para llegar antes, y vimos el centro comercial frente a nosotros, protegido por Marines y otros humanos, que parecían ser criminales; antes de atacar debíamos destruir las balizas de comunicaciones, de lo contrario alguien podía llamar a los refuerzos. Eran cinco balizas en total, el mismo número que nuestro grupo, un problema porque debíamos separarnos del grumete." 'Grumete: '''Se lo que están pensando ahora, creen que los traicionaré si me dejan actuar por mi cuenta. '''Noxus: '''Perdón, pero todavía no nos convences. '''Grumete: '''Lo se, pero deben de creerme que quiero estar de su lado... seré honesto, no me importa quién gane hoy, solamente quiero vengarme de mis camaradas por mandarme al rango de un miserable Grumete, ¿Cómo caí tan bajo? ¡solo por un pequeño error laboral! ¡por estropear una muestra de X cuando ellos tenían miles! Si, esos son mis motivos, como ven, quiero ayudarlos en esto por razones personales. ¿Ahora me creen? '''Samus: '''Lo suficiente. '''Noxus: '''También le creo. '''Spire: '''Entonces tomemos posiciones. ''"Nos situamos cada uno en un lugar donde pudieramos disparar por sorpresa, entonces a mi señal destruimos las balizas y los enemigos quedaron desconcertados, el momento perfecto para atacar. Ninguno de esos marines y criminales tenían el Modo X, eso nos facilitó todo." 'Criminal: '¡No volveré a prisión! 'Marine: '¿¡De donde han salido!? "Derroté a los Marines con mi Rayo, los criminales apenas y podían controlar sus armas de grueso calibre, no eran una gran amenaza y los estallé con un misil. Me reuní con mis compañeros para continuar." 'Merkner: '''Nada mal, Grumete. '''Arthok: '''Mi nombre es Arthok, y por si aun no me creían espero que ahora si. '''Samus: '''Debemos irnos, el ruido puede atraer refuerzos en minutos. '''Arthok: '¡Por aquí! "Ese centro comercial era el más grande de la galaxia, cubría mucho terreno y para moverte de un lado a otro lejano necesitas usar teletransportadores, pero estaban inactivos. Lo bueno de todo es que la única vigilancia era la que destruimos atrás. Llegamos a una calle cerca del centro, y vimos el horizonte iluminado por las explosiones, acompañados de ruidos de más explosiones, gritos y disparos. De un callejón llegaron dos motocicletas planeadoras (capaces de volar a cierta altura) con dos Rebeldes en cada uno, se bajaron y nos apuntaron exigiendo nuestras identificaciones." 'Rebelde: '¿¡Quiénes son!? 'Samus: '''Venimos de parte de la Federación, soy la cazarrecompensas Samus Aran, venimos a ver a "Lesser Demon". '''Rebelde 2: '... sus datos son verdaderos. ¿Quieren ver al comandante? ¿Con qué razón? 'Samus: '''El es el cabezilla de todo tu ejército, debemos asegurarnos que no sea asesinado en combate, aunque veo que eso está a punto de suceder si no dejas de hacer preguntas. Oh, y también para conseguir información acerca del enemigo. '''Rebelde: '''El comandante está en el puesto de control, pero es un infierno ahí; nos quedamos a patrullar esta zona por lo mismo de evitar aquello. Escuché que vendrían refuerzos desde la flota aliada, pero que tardarían un buen rato debido también a la batalla que se está suscitando en la órbita. '''Arthok: '''Yo puedo llevarlos, se donde queda. '''Rebelde 2: '''Cuidado de no morir a causa del fuego cruzado. Buena suerte. . . . . . '"Lesser Demon": '¿Dices que el enemigo acaba de destruir nuestro único Pesadilla? '''Oficial rebelde: '''Así es señor, están utilizando androides armados con rayos antiblindaje, aparentemente mejorados con el X, pudieron soportar la gravedad intensa. '"Lesser Demon": 'Entiendo. Solo queda una cosa por hacer, debemos detonar la bomba nuclear, ¡Retirada! '''Cabo rebelde: '¡Señor! ¡Han llegado aliados de la Federación, quieren verle! '"Lesser Demon": '''Adelante. ''"Nos encontramos con él, después de saludarnos nos informó sobre la situación del planeta, que pese algunas zonas las tienen casi aseguradas, en el Distrito Silver Star existe una resistencia muy fuerte. ¿La razón? Un miembro de el Mando está dirigiendo las tropas enemigas, un Zebesiano de alto rango. '"Lesser Demon": '''Por eso debemos detonar la bomba. '''Merkner: '''Considerando todo lo que hemos visto, la verdad que no es mala idea, pero dudamos bastante que logren escapar a tiempo. '''Samus: '''No dejen de luchar, nosotros cinco vamos a ayudarlos con todo nuestro poder. '"Lesser Demon": '¿Ustedes? ¡Ja! Si, he escuchado de todas las hazañas que han hecho juntos, en especial tu, con eso de Zebes y del asunto del Phazon; sin embargo esta vez es diferente, ¡hacen trizas a todos, aun con las nuevas municiones recibidas! Por eso es que seguiré con el plan. '''Samus: '''Sabía que dirías eso, pero, ¿Sabías que estarías destruyendo una ciudad entera de un planeta de la Federación? ¿Sabes en que se traduce eso? Si, Terrorismo; sin la autorización de un mando oficial de la Federación de detonar la bomba, serás considerado como terrorista, y serás perseguido aunque tus intenciones fueran buenas... eso si logras escapar de la detonación en primer lugar. '''Noxus: '''Estarías en serios problemas, amigo. '''Samus: '¿Qué dices ahora? '"Lesser Demon": '... Es cierto lo que dicen de ti, nunca te das por vencida. De acuerdo, apoyen a mis hombres, están a punto de... ¡MALDICIÓN! "No lo mencioné, pero el punto de control era un bunker subterraneo, y varios piratas burlaron la seguridad y entraron por la puerta a nuestra posición; era un grupo de seis Soldados de Éter y un granadero. El granadero disparó a todos lados asesinando a ocho marines, pudimos detenerlo al acribillarlo entre todos, ahora faltaban los otros piratas". 'Soldado de Éter: '¡Ahí está, nuestro objetivo! 'Soldado de Éter 2: '¡Muere! 'Spire: '¡No tan rápido! "Spire se convirtió en Avalancha y embistió a los piratas, dejando a la mayoría con huesos rotos. Noxus los congeló a todos y yo les disparé misiles. Varios de los nuestros murieron, pero "Lesser Demon" se encontraba bien." '"Lesser Demon": '''Esto no puede seguir así, ¡Váyanse ya! ''"Entramos al campo de batalla, muchos piratas, robots y un par de dragones eran nuestros obstáculos. Spire y Noxus hacían buena sinergia, y decidieron arrasar los robots derritiéndolos con Magmaul y congelándolos con Judicator; no tendrían problemas con ellos, a pesar del peligroso potencial de aquellos seres. Merkner y Arthok combatieron contra los piratas, utilizando las municiones metroid para poder derrotarlos, lograron resistir sus ataques con disparos y bombas que los hacían pedazos; como este enemigo era el más numeroso, incluso tenían tres tanques de guerra, también participaron los rebeldes con bazucas RPG-15 para frenarlos. Y yo, debido a que me he enfrentado contra dragones espaciales antes, varias veces contra uno en específico, me encargué de los dos dragones. Los aturdí con misiles y derroté al primero con facilidad con un Rayo cargado de Plasma; sin embargo el otro se recuperó y me rasguñó con sus garras, y luego intentó encajarme su cola, pero lo detuve con mi mano y se la corté de un disparo, luego usé esa misma extremidad para atravesarle la cabeza. Tras la victoria el enemigo retrocedió, los rebeldes cantaron victoria." '"Lesser Demon": '''Los subestimé, perdón. '''Spire: '''Algo anda mal, ¿donde está aquel miembro del Mando? No lo he visto en ningún sitio. '''Adam: '''Aquí Adam. Tenemos el control aquí en la órbita terrestre, pero algo se aproxima a ustedes. '''Merkner: '¿Qué? "Escuchamos sonidos de entre los edificios, al mismo tiempo que la tierra retumbaba, como si se tratara de un terremoto, o mejor dicho, de algo enorme y pesado caminado. No me equivoqué, una enorme máquina derribó algunos edificios y apareció frente a nosotros, calculé su altura de 200 m de alto. Muchos de nuestros alidados mostraron temor, pero aun sostenían sus armas." '???: '''Así que han repelido a mis tropas, pues entonces me encargaré yo mismo. Soy Veror, comandante Zebesiano, y los aplastaré con mi Goliat XII. '''Samus: '''Es más grande que un Quadraxis. Su cabeza parece ser su arma principal, en forma de cañón, pero debe de tener más trucos. '''Adam: '''Aquí Adam, malas noticias. Se reporta en otro distrito, el Distrito Zircon, el aumento de tropas enemigas, aparentemente también son dirigidos por otro miembro del Mando: Umbra, la dragona. '''Merkner: '''La comandante que nunca enfrentamos en Mors. Bien, ¿ahora qué? Alguien debe hacerle frente a esta monstruosidad. '''Samus: '''Yo iré, un dragón del rango Comandante se traduce como muerte. Ustedes cuatro ayuden a los rebeldes a derribar esa máquina, en lo que llegan los supuestos refuerzos de la Federación. '''Noxus: '''De acuerdo. ''"Corrí a una zona segura, mientras escuchaba como mis amigos, junto a "Lesser Demon", comenzaron a combatir contra Veror. Lo que sucedió no se como fue exactamente, lo narraré de acuerdo al registro oficial." .'' ''. .'' ''En algún otro lado, en el interior de una zona desconocida, Weavel se encontraba en una enorme habitación oscura, siendo su armadura la única y escasa iluminación del lugar. Pero pese a la oscuridad, en el fondo se podían ver ordenadores y piezas de tecnología, junto a un contenedor pequeño con algo dentro, parecido a un cerebro. 'Weavel: '''Señor, los preparativos finales están casi finalizados. '''Ridley: '''Perfecto. El momento se acerca, la Federación desgastada no podrá hacer frente a lo que les espera, y nuestra venganza, tanto de Piratas como de Dragones, culminará. '''Weavel: '''No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado, parecía tarea imposible, pero gracias a la tecnología suministrada por Locke, a la tecnología Chozo y Alímbica que hallamos, y a la robada de los Kriken pudimos conseguirlo. '''Ridley: '''Krikens, después de provocarlos nos han declarado la guerra; será un ejército poderoso y enorme, sobrepasandonos a nosotros y a la Federación en número, pero con esto caeran junto a ellos. '''Weavel: '¿Qué haremos después de ganar, señor? 'Ridley: '''Comenzar nuestra nueva sociedad, establecernos como la Súperpotencia más poderosa del cosmos, y así nadie osará enfrentarnos. El reinado corrupto de la Federación caerá, la Coalisión será la bandera de paz del universo. 4. Astuto dios de la muerte, parte 2 '"Lesser Demon": ¡Fuego! Veror: '¡Sus armas no servirán de nada! ''"Veror disparó varios misiles que separó y mató a muchos rebeldes, luego dejó caer de sus patas Garrapatas Mecánicas y Minas Ácaro para que enfrenteran a sus enemigos. Lo hizo sabiendo que Merkner y los demás eran una gran amenaza, y decidió encargarse de ellos personalmente." 'Veror: '''Eso los matendrá ocupados. ¡Ustedes! Haré lo que nadie ha podido hacer, ¡Eliminar a los dos traidores y los otros! '''Spire: '''Esto no será nada fácil. Arthok, si conoces a este sujeto danos toda la información acerca de él. '''Arthok: '''La coraza de su máquina es casi impenetrable, solo las armas más pesadas pueden perforarla; en pocas palabras nuestro armamento actual es inservible. '''Noxus: '''Debe haber una manera de vencerlo. '''Veror: '''No se de que estarán hablando, pero no me importa, ¡Mueran! ''"Veror cargó su arma principal y la disparó hacia los cuatro, tenía tanto poder destructivo que redujo a cenizas varios edificios con tan solo tocarlos, afortunadamente pudieron esquivar el poderoso ataque a tiempo y se escondieron entre algunos escombros, elaborando un plan". 'Merkner: '¡Estuvo cerca! ¿¡Qué clase de arma es esa!? 'Arthok: '''Un Hiperrayo V.2, más poderoso que el que una vez utilizó Cerebro Madre, fulmina casi todo de un solo golpe, pero también consume una gran cantidad de energía, tanta que deja inmovil al Goliat XII por cinco minutos. '''Spire: '... Tengo un plan. Todos sabemos que la debilidad de todo ser que tenga piernas o patas son esos mismos puntos, así que su coraza debe ser inferior en esas zonas. ¡Debemos aprovechar a atacarlo ahora! 'Noxus: '''Aprovechando que está inmovil y sin energía para volver a utilizar ese rayo. Brillante. '''Merkner: '''Si lo derribamos no podrá moverse, y toda la armada de "Lesser Demon" podrá destruirlo si lo atacan con todo al mismo tiempo. '''Arthok: '''Tengo en mi poder un lanzamisiles de generación IV, me lo robé de un cadaver, es el lanzamisiles más poderoso que ha creado la Coalisión. '''Merkner: '''Perfecto, aquí vamos. ''"Merkner y los demás salieron de su escondite, Veror activó las torretas y misiles para dispararles. Spire podía resistir la lluvía de disparos, y cargó al máximo su Magmaul para dispararlo en su pata izquierda, con eso le causó una fisura en la armadura." 'Spire: '¡Funciona! Arggg... ¡Rápido, sus ataques son potentes! 'Veror: '¡Desaparece! "Veror estuvo a punto de disparar misiles nucleares, no lo suficientemente potentes para destruir todo el distrito, pero si como para pulverizar incluso a Spire." 'Merkner: '¡No tan rápido! "Merkner apareció por sorpresa por debajo del robot, escaló la pata dañada por Spire y le encajó una bomba C-8, misma que detonó y causó desequilibrio a Veror, enviando sus misiles al cielo." 'Veror: '¡Malditos! 'Noxus: '''Arthok, ¿estás listo? '''Arthok: '''Desde siempre. ''"Noxus congeló la última pata utilizando casi todas sus municiones de Judicator, y Arthok apuntó su lanzamisiles contra el hielo y disparó, destruyendo la última pata y deribando al Goliat XII contra el suelo." 'Veror: '¡Aaaaahhh! 'Merkner: '¡Derribado! ¡"Lesser Demon", si ya no estás ocupado dirige todos tus disparos hacia esta cosa! '"Lesser Demon": '''Confirmado, además llegaron los refuerzos de la Federación. ¡Salgan de ahí, estamos a punto de bombardear a Veror! ''"Todo el ejército en tierra disparó sus bombas hacia veror, ocasionando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo que se elevaba al cielo. Los rebeldes y marines cantaron victoria, pero sus voces de alegría fueron opacados por un silencio aterrador al ver que algo se elevaba de entre el humo; era una nave muy similar a las Cosechadoras de Phazon, y estaba contenida en el Goliat XII en caso de que este fuese destruido." 'Veror: '''Como miembro del Mando, ¡no voy a caer tan fácil! ''"Veror activó dos cañones de rayos súpergalvánicos y disparó hacia los vehículos blindados, "Lesser Demon" ordenó a sus tropas a que atacaran a la cosechadora, lograron aturdirla y nuestros cuatro protagonistas entraron de nuevo a la batalla." 'Merkner: '''Samus me contó sobre estas máquinas, ¡Necesitamos algo potente para derribarlo! '''Arthok: '¿Mi lanzamisiles será suficiente? 'Noxus: '''Eso esperemos. '''Veror: '¡Los mandaré directo al infierno! "A pesar de estar aturdido Veror aun podía soltar Bombas-Z0, mismas que no atacaban un blanco fijo y no tenían gran radio de explosión, pero si eran fuertes y se disparaban decenas de ellas en un diámetro de 50 metros. Spire las resistió, y mis otros compañeros pudieron evitarlas, pero algunos soldados perecieron ante ellas; fue ahí cuando Arthok apuntó su lanzamisiles a la Cosechadora, disparó y le dejó una gran brecha." 'Spire: '¡Otro más y lo destruiremos finalmente! '"Lesser Demon": '¡Atúrdanlo de nuevo hermanos! 'Veror: '¡Desgraciados! 'Arthok: '¡Adios! "El último disparo derribó por completo la Cosechadora, yacía en el suelo incendiándose; varios soldados, "Lesser Demon" al frente y nuestros heroes se aproximaron lentamente a los restos apuntando con sus armas en caso de algún peligro, no había reacción por parte de Veror mas que chispas y llamas de lo dañada que estaba la máquina." '"Lesser Demon": '"Lesser Demon" hablando a la Federación, hemos derrotado a Veror, el Distrito Silver Star está a... ¡Arrrghh! 'Marine: '¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!!! 'Veror: '¡Moriré por nuestra misión! "Veror seguía vivo y entró en Modo X, disparó un rayo que atravesó a "Lesser Demon" y lo derribó de un solo golpe. Todos sus hombres, en una mezcla de ira, tristeza y venganza, descargaron todas sus municiones sobre el líder pirata, incluso en Modo X no resistió tal cantidad de daño y cayó muerto, pero de todas formas continuaron disparando para asegurarse, ya que resultó ser un enemigo demasiado insistente." 'Merkner: '¡Necesitamos un médico! '"Lesser Demon": '¡Oh dios... aaaah! 'Médico marine: '''No hables... maldita sea, el impacto destrozó sus entrañas. '''Rebelde: '¡Tenemos que llevarlo al camión médico! 'Médico marine: '¡No resistirá todo el trayecto! 'Rebelde 2: '¡Entonces sálvalo aquí! ¡Hazlo! '"Lesser Demon": '''Está bien, soldado. Esta vez no saldré de esta... ¡nnnggh! ... pero por lo menos pateamos culos, ¿no? je... je. Escuchen, los heroes fuimos todos... incluyendo a Aran y compañía... y toda la Federación que hizo posible este levantamiento. '''Arthok: '''Los Grumetes te recordaremos como el quien nos mostró que la unión hace la fuerza. Nosotros y todas las especies que quedaron atrapadas en este planeta. '"Lesser Demon": 'Recuerden, el enemigo ahora nos temerá, siendo cuidadanos o marines debemos luchar. Pero... no debemos ser "Lesser Demons"... eso nos hace ver débiles y malvados ahora que lo pienso... Qué tal, no se, ¿"Knights of the Federation"? '''Rebelde: '''Perfecto... '"Lesser Demon": 'Todos, únanse al ejército de la Federación. ¡Debemos... ganar! ............... ''"Lesser Demon, o llamado ahora "Peacekeeper", murió esa noche a manos de un comandante pirata. Todos tenían ganas de romper en llanto, pero no había tiempo para eso, una batalla estaba presente y había que ganarla; así que los rebeldes, incluidos mis amigos, fueron rescatados y llevados al Acorazado VIXIN, los Marines se quedaron a cuidar el distrito. Por mi parte, llegué al Distrito Zircon y aterricé cerca de la zona de auxilio, fui a toda velocidad para apoyar a otros rebeldes, pero para mi sorpresa la batalla había terminado y el enemigo se retiró." 'Samus: '¿Qué sucedió? 'Oficial rebelde: '''No sabemos, vimos puras máquinas y androides aproximándose hacia nosotros, junto a un dragón que parecía su líder, pero de repente todos estos robots se desactivaron y ese dragón desapareció. '''Samus: '''Adam, ¿escuchaste? '''Adam: '''Si, no tiene sentido, pero da igual, hemos enviado tropas para resguardar mejor el distrito, tu debes ayudarnos aquí. '''Samus: '¿Algo anda mal? 'Adam: '''Locke ha abordado la NFG Olimpo utilizando Copycats y han tomado rehenes, nosotros no pudimos ayudarlos; también les he avisado a tus compañeros, quienes han triunfado, a costa de la muerte de "Lesser Demon". '''Samus: '... ya veo. Voy enseguida. "Volví a mi nave, pero antes de irme sentí que algo o alguien me observaba. Me giré y apunte rápidamente, vi a un dragón observándome, y al escanearlo supe que era Umbra. No intentaba atacarme, solo se limitaba a mirarme." 'Samus: '¿¡Qué significa eso!? ¿¡Por qué te rendiste!? 'Umbra: '''Esta guerra solo traerá más muerte y miseria a todos. Escucha, se lo que realmente está tramando Ridley y te advierto que, hagas lo que hagas, no podrás detenerlo. '''Samus: '¿Qué quieres decir? 'Umbra: '''Quiero decir que la galaxia está condenada, es inevitable. ¿Por qué te digo esto? He decidido no ser parte de este conflicto, no mas. Adelante, vete, pero será en vano. Adios. '''Samus: '¡Espera! "Umbra renunció a ser miembro del Mando por lo que entendí. La galaxia está condenada, a lo que sea que se refiera debía evitarlo, pero antes debía salvar la NFG Olimpo que estaba siendo asediada por Locke. Salí de Daiban, y esquivando varias naves enemigas y disparos, llegué al Hangar de Aterrizaje de la NFG donde divisé tres Copycats resguardando la zona, activé las armas primarias de mi nave y destruí esas copias inferiores con misiles. Aterricé y mi misión primordial era salvar a los rehenes." 'Adam: '¡Samus, los rehenes están ubicados en las habitaciones que marqué en tu mapa! ¡Sálvalos! 'Samus: '''Confirmado. ''"Fui al Hangar de Aterrizaje 4, donde un Copycat vigilaba a cuatro soldados; lo tomé de sorpresa y le disparé un rayo cargado de Plasma a su disco duro, y fue neutralizado. Aseguré a los soldados y fui a mi siguiente objetivo, pero antes pasé por la Estación de Seguridad, donde algunos Marines estaban luchando con otro Copycat, el enemigo centró su atención en mi y me atacó, pero fui más rápida y lo derribé con un Súper Misil. Llegué al Puente de Mando, y vi a Dane junto a cuatro soldados. El almirante me vio y los dos Copycats también, entonces los soldados custodiados desaparecieron y supe que eran hologramas creados por Dane para distraerlos." 'Dane: '¡Ahora, Samus! "Los Copycats dispararon a todas direcciones confundidos por la trampa, y aproveché para eliminarlos con más misiles. Dane me informó que no habían muchos rehenes, solo los que salvé y los hologramas que él creó para que su tripulación pudiera ocultarse." 'Dane: '''De todos modos aun hay Copycats a bordo luchando contra los Marines, ¡hay que destruirlos! Solo así podemos volver a ganar el control de nuestras armas para hundir a la nave de Locke. '''Samus: '¡Voy en camino! "Recorrí lo que quedaba de la NFG Olimpo para eliminar todo enemigo presente, esas copias eran las últimas en posesión del enemigo y pude con todas, con ayuda de los Marines, y mis amigos que también habían llegado. La tripulación volvió a ganar el control de los cañones y apuntaron hacia la NFG de Locke. Dane abrió comunicaciones con la nave enemiga." 'Dane: '¡Locke, la traición por parte de un alto mando de la Federación se castiga con la pena de muerte! ¿Tus últimas palabras? 'Locke: '''Si. Demasiado tarde, la distracción fue todo un éxito, ahora él está en camino y todos atestiguarán una nueva era. '''Dane: '¡Abran fuego! "Con ayuda de algunos platillos Ylla, Locke fue hundido junto a su traidora tripulación. Los distritos en tierra fueron recuperados, y la órbita volvió a ser segura; habiamos ganado una misión suicida en un principio, sufriendo muchas bajas. Pero la Coalisión no se retiró esta vez, solo retrocedieron y volvieron a reagruparse, ahora su número era menor al nuestro, pero no nos atacaban. Fui a mi nave para unirme con la flota de la Federación, misma que estaba a punto de disparar contra las naves enemigas, pero algo sucedió; un Agujero de Gusano se abrió tras de ellos, y una nave gigantesca, realmente enorme, llegó a la batalla, y unida a ella estaban las Fragatas Siriacus y Vol Paragom." 'Merkner: '¿Esa es... 'Samus: '''Debe ser la Nave Nodriza que nunca encontramos, el Cielo. '''Spire: '''Eso mide 3km de largo, ¿como han podido construir algo así? ''"Luego, de aquella nave se abrió una escotilla y una figura salió de ella, su cuerpo era distinto y casi no parecía un dragón; era blanco con grandes alas y con un aspecto que lo hacía parecer más a un mamífero alado. Pero aun así supe que era él, era Ridley." 'Ridley: '¡Demos la bienvenida a un nuevo comienzo! "Los mandos de la Federación ordenaron abrir fuego, pero un escudo impenetrable protegía la nave y los disparos no le hicieron nada. En ese instante, Ridley comenzó a brillar junto a la nave, lo escanee y supe que Ridley estaba absorbiendo energía para cargar un ataque mortal; elevó su cabeza y comenzó a crear una esfera de plasma gigante, y la disparó directo a la NFG Olimpo." 'Dane: '''Caballeros, como dije antes, fue un honor estar con... ''"La esfera impactó en la NFG, y sorprendentemente la hundió de un solo golpe. Ese poder era inmenso, nadie se atrevió a atacar a Ridley." 'Ridley: '¡Fuera de mi camino! "Con su aliento de Plasma, disparó contra toda la flota aliada, ni siquiera los Ylla pudieron hacer algo al respecto; todos comenzamos a retirarnos a una zona segura, mientras el aliento de Ridley derribaba varias naves con su ataque. ¿De donde consiguió tal cantidad de poder? Tras varias naves derribadas, yo decidí ir a enfrentarlo." 'Merkner: '¡Samus, no lo hagas! "Me mostré, Ridley bajó los escudos que lo protegían y me "dio la bienvenida". Bajé hacia donde estaba él para enfrentarlo una vez más, bajo una forma más poderosa que nunca." 'Ridley: '''Samus Aran, ha pasado tanto tiempo. '''Samus: '¡Voy a detenerte! 'Ridley: '''Esta vez no. ¿Sabes como conseguí toda esta fuerza? No fue fácil, tuvimos que utilizar una muestra de Phazon muy inestable y fusionarla con el X, esa combinación es perfecta sabes. Aunado con la tecnología que hemos recolectado, como la Zebetita, y a las partes más violentas de la personalidad de Weael, Sylux y Kanden pudimos lograr el arma definitiva y mi reconstrucción. '''Samus: '¿Arma definitiva? 'Ridley: '¡El cañón Alfa! ¡Instalado en esta nave, con la que destruiré este planeta! 'Samus: '¡No lo voy a permitir! 'Ridley: '''Si crees que soy el mismo de antes, te has equivocado, y has llamado a tu propia muerte. ''"No se como pasó, no me di cuenta en que momento me atacó, pero un par de láseres delgados atravesaron mi pecho; vi que vinieron de sus ojos. No podía mantenerme en pié, y le disparé con varias de mis armas que no le hacían nada, supe entonces que la Zebetita fue utilizada en él." 'Ridley: '¡Hasta nunca! "Con su cola me arrancó el brazo derecho, y me perforó el vientre, luego me arrojó al frío espacio exterior. Antes de perder la conciencia vi como un gran cañón salía de la nave, cargó un disparo y envió a Daiban al olvido. Creíamos tener la victoria, pero Ridley ya lo había planeado desde el principio, desde mi llegada a la NFG Tartarus, pasando por Mors, hasta ahora; toda esta guerra fue una distracción para darle tiempo a terminar ese Cañón Alfa y su reconstrucción mediante el uso del mismo Phazon y X, con la Zebetite. Perdí la conciencia, pero antes vi una nave aproximarse hacia mi, el brillo de la explosión no me dejaba ver con claridad, pero supe que era Merkner quien venía a recogerme. Apenas pude escuchar su voz." 'Merkner: '¡Resiste! ¡No te atrevas a morir ahora! 5. La leyenda renace "Planeta Norion: En una reunión de altos mandos dentro de la mesa directiva." 'Anthony: '¿Qué hacemos ahora? Dane cayó en batalla junto con gran parte de nuestras fuerzas. 'Adam: '''Peor aun, esa súper arma en manos enemigas es algo que nunca habíamos visto, está mas que claro que atacar directamente a Ridley hará que perdamos definitivamente la guerra. '''Presidente Keaton: '''Los Kriken nos han ofrecido una alianza temporal, al parecer ellos fueron atacados recientemente con el mismo Cañón Alfa y fueron destruidos dos de sus cientos de planetas. Ahora compartimos un enemigo en común. '''Anthony: '¿Nos podemos fiar de ellos? Quiero decir, los Kriken han sido nuestros enemigos desde hace años. 'Keaton: '''Lo se, pero son tiempos difíciles, y ellos también terminaron involucrados en este conflicto; si no unimos fuerzas quedaremos destruidas ambas facciones. ''"En otro lado, Merkner se encontraba en una estación médica espacial, la misma que fue atacada por Locke hace algunos días; siendo específicos se encontraba en la habitación de Samus, donde estaba siendo atendida." 'Merkner: '''Hola, Samus. No se si puedas escucharme, pero te traje un obsequio, es una réplica tuya en miniatura con el Traje Clímatico. La hice yo mismo, pero fue difícil hacer las hombreras, ¿cómo puedes moverte con esas cosas? En fin, espero que te guste. '''Samus: '... *sonidos del ritmo cardiaco* 'Merkner: '''Spire, Noxus y todos los demás vinieron a verte ayer, incluso Arthok ¿puedes creerlo? Habría venido yo también, pero seguía resolviendo el misterio de las hombreras, je je. '''Samus: '*sonidos del ritmo cardiaco* 'Merkner: '''Escucha, los doctores dijeron que las posibilidades de que salgas de esta son muy bajas, que el daño en tu vientre destrozó algunos órganos como el hígado o el estómago, aunado a eso con toda la sangre que perdiste... ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo creo que vivirás, siempre sobrevives. Debo irme, Ridley y su nave fueron localizados en el planeta Mors, ¿recuerdas? donde nos conocimos por primera vez; al parecer Ridley quiere hacer del planeta el nuevo hogar de Dragones y Piratas. '''Samus: '*sonidos del ritmo cardiaco* 'Merkner: '''Puede ser que esta sea la última vez que te vea, por ello haré hasta lo imposible para derrotar al enemigo. Y si logro permanecer vivo hasta entonces, te veré allí para combatir juntos una vez mas, pero antes recupérate. Hasta luego. ''"Merkner salió de la estación y se encontró con Spire, Noxus y Arthok en órbita sobre un asteroide; esperándolo para unirse al batallón Federal." 'Merkner: '''Estoy listo. '''Spire: '''Entonces ha llegado la hora. ¡Vamos! ''"Los tres despegaron a velocidad Warp hacia la órbita de Mors, donde toda la flota de la Federación se encontraba para lanzar el último ataque definitivo." 'Adam: '¿Y el Imperio Kriken? 'Operador VIXIN: '''No tenemos noticias sobre ellos señor, hemos tratado de contactarlos pero no responden. '''Anthony: '''Esperemos que no nos hayan traicionado. '''Adam: '''Pase lo que pase, debemos comenzar. ¡Formación Tivus, que toda la flota avance! ¡Por nuestra gente y compañeros caidos! ¡Por la era de paz que hemos anhelado por años! ¡Por Samus Aran, quien ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte! ¡Por todos nosotros! '''Anthony: '¡Adelante! "El enemigo detectó la presencia hostil y activó un agujero de gusano, lugar de donde salió la Nave Nodriza Pirata, junto a miles de dragones y naves piratas. Ridley pudo terminar la batalla activando su poderoso cañón, pero conociéndolo bien seguramente quería ver la lenta derrota aliada." 'Weavel: '''Cañón Alfa preparado señor, ¿sus ordenes? '''Ridley: '''Manténganlo así y actívenlo cuando sea necesario, debemos ver esto. ¡Que todas nuestras tropas aborden las naves principales! ''"Tomar el planeta Mors era imposible, primero había que destruir la nave nodriza junto al cañón y Ridley, solo así se desmoralizaría la Coalisión; pero con la todavía ausencia de los Kriken era muy complicado, ¿sintieron temor o también esperaban ver como se desmoronaba la Federación? Yo por lo mientras estaba hospitalizada y sedada, en mi letargo tuve varios sueños lúcidos, muchos de ellos de sucesos que ya había vivido con anterioridad, otros eran raros, pero uno en particular es el que voy a relatar. Desperté en un campo de flores, con el sol en su punto máximo y una brisa agradable. Me puse de pié y noté que no llevaba mi Traje, tan solo mi Traje Zero; vi mi alrededor y solo veia que el escenario se extendía más allá del horizonte, a pesar de ello sentí una tranquilidad como nunca la había sentido. De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mi, me giré y vi a Anciano Ave, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Era simple." 'Anciano Ave: '''Hola, Samus. '''Samus: ' ¿Anciano Ave? 'Anciano Ave: '''Si, y por cierto, esto no es del todo un sueño. '''Samus: '¿Qué? 'Anciano Ave: '''Fui a visitarte para ver tu situación, que claro no te ves nada bien, y decidí entrar a tu mente para hablar directamente contigo. Todo esto que ves es solo una proyección de mi aura que está fusionada a la tuya. '''Samus: '''Entiendo. No es común que me visites, así que supongo que se trata de algo importante. '''Anciano Ave: '''Y lo es, dime ¿recuerdas cuando estabas en Mors? En algún punto de la historia entraste a un templo chozo abandonado en una región desértica, ¿recuerdas que tomaste un objeto y no sucedió nada? '''Samus: '''Si, decía algo sobre el máximo poder o algo así... ¿sabes algo al respecto? '''Anciano Ave: '''En la base lunar me dio por buscar más información acerca del pasado de nuestra especie, y encontré que ellos establecieron una colonia en Mors hace muchos años, pero fue abandonada luego por "ambiente hostil". Una información similar encontraste también, si no me equivoco. '''Samus: '''Lo recuerdo perfectamente. '''Anciano Ave: '''Pues bien, seguí investigando y descubrí algo increible. Los Chozo no fueron a Mors a colonizar, fueron a esconder algo, y ese planeta fue un candidato perfecto debido a que pocos se atreverían a pisarlo. Lo que escondieron fue ese objeto que tomaste. '''Samus: '¿Y qué es eso? 'Anciano Ave: '''Es un Traje creado al combinar tecnología Chozo y Alímbica. Estas dos especies fueron las más avanzadas y poderosas del universo hasta que fueron reducidas por una u otra razón, y tuvieron un encuentro; ambos buscaban paz eterna en el cosmos, y para asegurarla crearon este Traje, llamado Traje Omega. Sin embargo, su poder era ridículamente impresionante, algo que pudo asombrar y asustar a las dos especies supremas; y se decidió que se utilizaría cuando el universo se encontrara en riesgo de caer en manos del mal, que se utilizaría a voluntad de alguien digno de él. Y al final fue ocultado en Mors, esperando ese momento; más que una profecía es un hecho que se ha vuelto realidad. Ahora tu llevas ese poder dentro de ti, pero debes demostrar que lo mereces. '''Samus: '¿Cómo? 'Anciano Ave: '''Una prueba, que inicia una vez que lo desees, siempre y cuando estés en un profundo trance mental, y creo que estás en el momento perfecto. ... Debo irme ya, tu enfermera me ha avisado que mi tiempo de visita se agotó. Buena suerte, Samus. No se a lo que te enfrentarás. '''Samus: '¡Espera! "Anciano Ave se esfumó de mi vista. Hice lo que me dijo pero en voz alta, dije que quería hacer la prueba para activar el Traje Omega; después de eso noté una presencia detrás de mi, y también sentí que no parecía amigable, por alguna razón no podía activar mi Traje, así que preparé mi paralizador en modo de látigo y me giré. Vi una copia exacta mia, con el Traje completo puesto." 'Samus: '¿Qué diantres sucede? '???: '''Hola, Yo. Así que quieres el poder del Traje Omega, entonces deberás vencerme primero. '''Samus: '''Espera, déjame adivinar, ¿eres mi lado oscuro? ¿alguna personalidad mía oculta? '''Samus (?): '''No, ¡Soy tu! Tu espíritu se acaba de dividir en dos para comenzar la batalla, deberás luchar contra ti misma sin tu Traje. Si no me equivoco, no puedes activarlo. '''Samus: '''Genial... '''Samus (?): '''Has dependido mucho de él, ahora debes demostrar tu valía y honor sin tu armamento clásico. ¡Ataca! ''"Mi otro yo recargó su Rayo de Plasma y me disparó, pude esquivarla pero entonces disparó misiles, reaccioné rápido y avancé hacia ella mientras destruía los misiles con mi látigo; estando cerca de ella traté de cortarla en pedazos, pero bloqueó y evadió todos mis golpes, como si supiera por anticipo lo que iba a hacer, para entonces contraatacar con una patada, seguido de un disparo de hielo que casi me toca." 'Samus: '''Supongo que al ser nosotras el mismo ser, sabes lo que voy a hacer. Lo que no entiendo es como no se lo que tu harás. '''Samus (?): '¿Quién ha dicho que no puedes? En fin, ¡aquí voy de nuevo! "Disparó diez Súper Misiles con ayuda del Localizador +, no podía quedarme parada esquivando golpes y decidí atacar de una vez, avancé corriendo hacia ella mientras cortaba la mayoría de sus Súper Misiles con mi látigo. Lo que me dijo antes, ¿había una manera de predecir sus movimientos?, hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y pensé en lo que yo haría después de un ataque como el que hizo mi "gemela oscura". Lo que yo haría sería convertirme en Morfosfera y avanzar rápidamente a mi enemigo para destrozarlo ya sea con Bombas o Bombas de Energía. Efectivamente así fue, ella se convirtió en Morfosfera y supe como detenerla; cuando comenzó a rodar hacia mi le disparé un rayo paralizador que la dejó inmovil y la obligó a transformarse en su forma original, era mi oportunidad y le di un tajo con mi látigo. Sin embargo, ese Traje Gravitatorio era muy resistente y mi arma no le hizo casi nada, y seguí cortándola repetidamente para obtener algún resultado, pero nada, solo arañazos y una marca en su casco." 'Samus (?): '¿Por fin descubriste cómo luchar contra ti misma? Felicidades. Pero lamento decirte que tu arma no te servirá de mucho. 'Samus: '''No me digas... '''Samus (?): '''Probemos algo más, ¿Qué tal ese Modo X que tanto has usado? '''Samus: '¡Maldita sea! "La otra Samus retrocedió y activó el Modo X, le disparé otro rayo paralizador pero esta vez no tuvo ningún efecto, y como respuesta a ello corrió hacia mi usando la Aceleración y me dio un golpe en el vientre de tal magnitud que me arrojó a varios metros de distancia. Me cortó mi respiración, pero me recuperé rápidamente al ver que ella venía hacia mi con el Ataque Barrena activado, me hice a un lado, me puse de pié e intenté atacarla de nuevo con mi látigo al máximo de potencia... nada le afectaba. En eso me tomó del cuello y me levantó del suelo mirándome a los ojos, mientras trataba de liberarme de su mano. Por otro lado la Federación estaba en graves problemas, la Coalisión abordó la VIXIN y soltó varios Metroides Estándar en su interior, criaturas que fueron modificadas para ser invulnerables al frío. El inconveniente con estos seres es que fueron criados en un planeta distinto a SR388 o Zebes, con esto quiero decir que no eran invulnerables del todo, únicamente al frío pero debido a una modificación genética. Los Marines montaron una línea de defensa en los hangares para repelerlos, aunque no durarían por mucho." 'Ridley: '¡Reportes! 'Oficial de la Nave Nodriza: '¡Hemos entrado al VIXIN con éxito! ¡También el número de naves enemigas ha reducido en un 63%! 'Oficial de la Nave Nodriza 2: '¡Hemos aplastado a casi todos los Ylla y Luminarios, los opositores más peligrosos, la victoria es prácticamente nuestra! 'Weavel: '¡Malas noticias señor! ¡Detectamos fuentes de calor cerca de nosotros! 'Ridley: '¿Donde? 'Weavel: '''Ese es el problema, ¡no los vemos! Pero nuestros radares los detectan... en mi opinión creo que... '''Ridley: '''Si, el Imperio Kriken ha llegado. Je je, la fiesta acaba de comenzar. ¡Todas las unidades alerta, que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos y los radares encendidos! ''"Una gran nave roja de aspecto orgánico apareció de la nada, no tan grande como la pirata pero del mismo tamaño que la VIXIN, junto a ella cientos de naves Kriken que comenzaron a derribar muchas naves enemigas en ataques sorpresa. Una de las líderes de la flota Kriken abrió comunicaciones con Adam y Anthony." 'Rass: '''Habla la comandante Rass. '''Adam: '''Aquí Adam, los estábamos esperando, ¡gracias por llegar temprano! (*''sarcasmo*). 'Rass: '''No es fácil mover muchas naves de combate, pero eso no es lo importante. Escuchen, conocemos una posible debilidad del escudo que protege la nave madre pirata. '''Anthony: '¿Cúal? 'Rass: '''Tenemos en nuestro poder vehículos equipados con una tecnología capaz de crear micro-agujeros negros, si la utilizamos en ese escudo se desestabilizará y quedará desprotegido. He de decir que esta tecnología fue robada de nosotros por los mismos piratas en el pasado, y eso les dio pase directo para invadir Zebes. '''Adam: '''Eso explica de donde habían sacado la Nave Estandarte Pirata. Bien, parace ser la únca opción fiable que tenemos ahora. '''Rass: '''Pero antes debemos aproximarnos lo suficiente, por ello deben ayudarnos a abrirnos paso hacia la Nave Nodriza para mandar varios de nuestros Saboteadores a destruir el escudo. ¡Comenzaremos ahora! También sabemos que tienen problemas en ese acorazado suyo, por eso hemos enviado tropas para destruir las armas biológicas que los acechan, consideren eso una cortesía de nuestra parte. ¡Cambio y fuera! ''"El ejército Kriken tenía algo que los aliados o el enemigo no: un número "ilimitado" de soldados activos, eso representa una ventaja enorme en una batalla. Algunos Kriken ayudaron a limpiar la VIXIN como se prometió y el plan de sabotaje se puso en marcha. Las naves de sabotaje estaban equipadas con un dispositivo que disminuía su emisión de calor, así que no serían fácilmente detectados por radares enemigos, y mejor aun eran invisibles; Adam ordenó la posición defensiva para aguantar más en combate y dar tiempo a que el plan se realizara mientras otros cazas Kriken seguían combatiendo. Todo debía salir bien a partir de ahora... ¿verdad? Y yo seguía en mi duelo contra mí misma, y seguía atrapada en su mano." 'Samus (?): '''Es una lástima, teníamos el potencial de adquirir ese poder, pero ahora debo vencerte. '''Samus: '¡Ahg! ¡no! 'Samus (?): '''No pasará nada, regresaremos a como estábamos y seguirás internada en ese hospital hasta que nos recuperemos, si es que eso pasa porque no creo que estemos vivas por mucho tiempo. '''Samus: '¡Quiero decir... que no me he rendido! 'Samus (?): '¿Que? 'Samus: '''Que tu, parte de mi esencia, representes el Traje no quiere decir que seas superior a mi... juntas hemos salido de situaciones extremadamente peligrosas, nos complementamos una a la otra, y ninguna es superior a otra. Pero ahora esto va a ser diferente... ¡voy a ganar esta batalla! ''"Sentí en mi cuerpo una adrenalina que me dio la fuerza suficiente para liberarme de la mano de mi otro yo, luego de eso le di una patada en el abdomen que la alejó de mi, y volví a activar mi látigo de plasma." 'Samus (?): '''Entonces, ¡demuestra tu verdadero poder! ''"Ella cargó su rayo y comenzó a correr hacia mi, yo hice lo mismo con mi látigo preparado. A una distancia muy cercana entre nosotras, disparó un Rayo de Plasma cargado esperando que no pudiera esquivarlo, y no lo hice pero si lo deshice con un tajo, y terminé la batalla con otro corte en su vientre que la hizo caer de rodillas." 'Samus (?): '''He perdido... quiere decir que eres capaz de manejar el Poder Definitivo. Fue un gusto pelear contigo, espero y nos veamos después. ''"Mi otro yo se desvaneció en el aire, y junto a ella todo el escenario del campo de flores quedando solo un gran vacío oscuro, entonces una luz brillante bajó de arriba y se posó delante mio. Al aproximarme vi que dos seres se materializaban enfrente de mi, y al verlos bien supe que eran un alímbico y un chozo." 'Alímbico: '''Tu debes de ser la nueva portadora de este poder. '''Samus: '¿Quienes son ustedes? 'Chozo: '''Somos los creadores del Traje Omega, mi nombre es Set-Ena Alma de Plata. '''Alímbico: '''Yo soy Yurhiik Corazón de Oro. En todo este tiempo que hemos estado en tu interior nos dio la oportunidad de saber todo sobre ti. '''Set-Ena: '''Posees la fuerza y bondad para ser digna del poder definitivo, como acabas de demostrar y como has demostrado durante todo este tiempo; esto te hace la elegida para terminar con la amenaza Pirata que acecha la paz en el universo. Acércate a la luz y toma el traje. '''Samus: '''Entiendo. '''Yurhiik: '''Debes recordar pues, este traje contiene un poder extraordinario, capaz de destruir galaxias, y por ello es que solo puedes tenerlo durante cierto periodo de tiempo, de lo contrario su energía te consumiría y morirías. '''Samus: '''Entonces debo acabar con Ridley tan pronto como sea posible. Estoy preparada. '''Set-Ena: '''Adelante, y buena suerte, Samus. ''"Acerqué mi mano a la luz y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a brillar, entonces desperté en mi habitación de la estación médica con el Traje Omega puesto. Me levanté levitando en el aire con un resplandor azul claro, la enfermera que me vigilaba salió de la habitación en pánico y yo me observé; tenía mis hombreras del Traje de color naranja, tenía blindaje en el pecho que hacía un parecido con las armaduras alímbicas, y también estaba cubierta de armadura en los antebrazos y pantorrillas, mi casco desaparecío y tenía el cabello suelto con una luz circular flotando sobre mi cabeza. Mi cañón desapareció y fue reemplazado por una lanza chozo y escudo alímbico, en la mano derecha e izquierda respectivamente; y no se como pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía nuevas habilidades y sabía como hacer uso de ellas. Algunos guardias de seguridad llegaron hacia mi apuntándome con sus rifles, pero bajaron sus armas luego de quedarse atónitos y ver que se trataba de mi, me dejaron el paso libre hacia los hangares sin despegar sus miradas de mí. Cuando estaba inconsciente, pude escuchar la voz de Merkner quien me había visitado y recordé donde iba a ser la batalla, entonces fui hacia Mors a velocidad Warp, una habilidad que me propició el Traje Omega. A partir de ahora ustedes, espectadores, pueden llamarme "Omega Samus", si lo prefieren." 'Saboteador: '¡Saboteadores preparados! 'Merkner: '¡El señuelo funcionó, ha llegado el momento! 'Rass: '¡Ahora! 'Ridley: '''Idiotas, ¿¡Creen que no me di cuenta!? ¡Disparen las torretas! ''"Ridley supo del plan de sabotaje con ayuda de los sensores equipados en la Nave Nodriza, que eran mucho más avanzados y mordenos de lo que se creía, y destruyó a los saboteadores con las torretas y cañones." 'Anthony: '¡No! 'Noxus: '''Esto no me agrada... ''"La nave enemiga abrió la parte frontal de esta misma, dirigiendo su vista hacia la flota aliada." 'Ridley: '''Ha sido suficiente diversión por hoy. ¡Hora de terminar esto! '''Weavel: '¡Si, señor! "La nave cargó el Cañón Alfa amenazando a los aliados con un golpe decisivo y devastador, no había esperanza. Pero pude llegar a tiempo, y cargué desde mi lanza un potente rayo que pudo atravesar el escudo de energía que protegía la nave y dañé seriamente el cañón provocando que se desactivara." 'Ridley: '¿¡Qué!? 'Spire: '''Esa luz, ¿tiene forma humanoide? '''Merkner: '¡Ha ha, llegas a tiempo! 'Adam: '''Samus... '''Arthok: '''Espera, ¿¡es Samus!? ''"Un buen número de enemigos se aproximaron hacia mi y me atacaron simultaneamente, yo levanté mi escudo y eso activó un campo de fuerza que repelió todos los disparos, y yo respondí con otro rayo de mi lanza que los destruyó a todos." 'Ridley: '''Se acabó, estoy harto de todo esto. ¡Cañón a máxima potencia! '''Weavel: '¡Con el daño que ha sufrido solo nos destruirá! 'Ridley: '¡Dije a máxima potencia, no que lo disparen! Voy a terminar con esta pendeja de una buena vez... "De la parte superior de la nave se abrió una escotilla y apareció Ridley, justo como la última vez que lo vi. Se posó sobre el cañón que seguía cargado y comenzó a absorber energía de él, como lo hizo anteriormente, pero esta vez estaba exagerando. Decidí atacarle antes de que absorbiese todo lo que pudiera, pero lo hice demasiado tarde y bloqueó mi ataque con su aliento de plasma. Ridley brillaba en un aura oscura, combinación del X, Phazon y la energía que absorbió del Cañón Alfa; le crecieron tres cuernos en su frente, una melena alrededor de su cuello y picos en su cola. Ningún enemigo al que me he enfrentado había llegado tan lejos, ni Cerebro Madre ni Samus Oscura son rivales para describir el peligro que yo sentía. Decidí llamar a ese ser "Alfa Ridley"." 'Alfa Ridley: '''Juro que de esta no vas a salir. ¡Yo seré el creador de un nuevo amanecer, y no permitiré mas interferencias! '''Omega Samus: '''Ven aquí entonces. ¡Esta será la última vez que regresas a la vida! 6. Un nuevo amanecer ''"Alfa Ridley alzó vuelo para empezar la batalla, y avancé para interceptarlo. Con mi lanza quize hacer una estocada pero me la bloqueó con su cola, luego trató de morderme con sus mandíbulas y lo detuve con mi escudo, a lo que respondí con un rayo que él pudo resistir al cubrirse con sus alas causando una gran onda expansiva en todo el escenario de batalla. El poder de ambos era terrible y por ello decidí continuar esto en otro lado, cuando Alfa Ridley terminó de cubrirse lo embestí y aceleré a velocidad Warp a una zona vacía del cosmos." 'Alfa Ridley: '''Evitando lastimar a tu gente ¿eh? No tengo problemas con ello, Weavel se encargará de todo. '''Omega Samus: '... 'Alfa Ridley: '''Ese nuevo traje tuyo es sorprendente, he de admitir. ¿Pero podrá con el potencial destructivo que he conseguido? '''Omega Samus: '''Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿te parece? '''Alfa Ridley: '¡Siente la ira de la Coalisión! "En otro lado, mi llegada cambió el curso de la guerra, ya que mi ataque deshabilitó el escudo que protegía la Nave Nodriza junto al Cañón Alfa, y eso dejaba libre la intercepción por parte de los aliados; aun así no había que bajar la guardia, pues el enemigo seguía siendo muy poderoso." 'Oficial Pirata: '¡Señor, las reparaciones automáticas del cañón y los sistemas del escudo han comenzado, estarán activos ambos en dos horas! 'Weavel: '''Debemos hacer tiempo. ¡Llama a las fragatas Siriacus y Vol Paragom, que comience el proceso de anexión! ''"Dos agujeros de gusano volvieron a abrirse y aparecieron las fragatas mencionadas junto a refuerzos Dragones y diversas naves piratas, la Nave Nodriza se dividió en tres partes que aun se mantenían pegadas mediante rieles, y en los dos espacios vacíos se anexaron a ella las fragatas, convirtiéndola en una nave aun más grande y peligrosa." 'Adam: '''Esto no puede seguir así, ¡activen los cañones! ¡destruiremos esa cosa de una vez y por todas! '''Analista VIXIN: '¡Hemos analizado el blindaje del enemigo, nuestras armas no le causarán mucho daño a pesar de que el escudo fue desactivado! ¡Pero también detectamos una brecha en el casco causado por el disparo de Samus, lo suficientemente grande como para enviar Marines! 'Adam: '''Entonces la acabaremos desde adentro, ¡llegó el momento de abordar! ¡Plan "Arrasa y retira" autorizado! '''Anthony: '¡Confirmado! 'Rass: '''El Imperio Kriken se encargará de todo afuera. ¡En cuanto podamos enviaremos tropas en su ayuda! '''Adam: '¡Merkner y los demás, los necesitaremos adentro! "La VIXIN de Adam y la Aztlan de Anthony se aproximaron a la nave enemiga y enviaron varios Hygieia junto a otros transportes a la zona dañada, el primer Hygieia en llegar abrió su compuerta y siete Marines saltaron de ella para poder entrar al agujero, así lo hicieron confome más naves llegaban. Al aterrizar cayeron en un criadero de Metroides, inmediatamente los Marines abrieron fuego contra los Piratas que protegían el lugar, pero algo era distinto en el enemigo, no solo entraron en Modo X sino también en Hipermodo." 'Marine: '¿¡Phazon!? 'Pirata Real: '¡Han osado en desafiar a la Guardia Real de nuestro señor! "La Guardia Real de Ridley, piratas con X y Phazon en sus cuerpos, protegía la Nave Nodriza, las municiones Metroid se volvieron poco efectivas al no poder absorber la energía suficiente del X y Phazon combinados. Llegaban cada vez más y más Marines, y otros soldados, pero muchos al aterrizar eran alcanzados por fuego enemigo y caian muertos. A punto de fallar, Merkner y los demás acompañados por tres robots B.O.X llegaron al rescate y lograron derrotar a algunos piratas, pero no hizo mucha diferencia." 'Merkner: '¡Son más duros que un diamante! 'Noxus: '''Las municiones Metroid no sirven, necesitamos algo más grande. ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? '''Spire: '''Si, será riesgoso pero no hay opción. '''Merkner: ' ¡Arthok, dispara tu lanzamisiles contra los contenedores de Metroides! 'Arthok: '¡Atrás! "Arthok disparó a los contenedores y los Metroides se liberaron, y comenzaron a enfrentarse contra los Piratas Reales, en eso el grupo junto a los B.O.X y muchos marines que llegaron después aprovecharon para seguir avanzando y sellaron la puerta del criadero, eso no detendría por siempre a los Metroides pero servía para ganar tiempo." 'Spire: '¿Donde estamos? 'Técnico Marine: '''En una fábrica de armas, sugiero tomar todo lo que podamos, el centro de mando está hasta el final de la nave y el trayecto es muy largo. '''Noxus: '''Tiene razón soldado, equípense bien, somos pocos y por ello necesitamos estar bien armados... ¡cuidado! ''"Una granada EMP salió de la nada y deshabilitó a uno de los B.O.X, varios Piratas de Choque se mostraron y comenzó otra batalla. El rifle oscuro de Merkner ayudaba a congelar temporalmente al enemigo mientras los demás los destrozaban con las nuevas armas obtenidas, el proceso era lento y no habian tantos Marines como para durar mucho." 'Pirata de Choque real: '¡Granada! 'Arthok: '¡Abajo! "Otra Granada EMP explotó y deshabilitó otro B.O.X, todos se cubrieron de los enemigos y disparaban sin apuntar para no descubrirse, otra granada llegó y el último B.O.X quedó inutilizado. Noxus vio la explosión y notó que las granadas liberan un poco de phazon al detonar, y les dijo a todos que usaran las mismas granadas contra ellos. Lo hicieron y fue más efectivo, los piratas salían de Hipermodo automáticamente, algo que sucedía con Samus tiempo atrás; estando debilitados los aliados volvieron a disparar y observaron que las Municiones Metroid volvían a funcionar como antes, gracias a ese descubrimiento pudieron ganar otra batalla." 'Spire: '''Estas granadas los hace salir del Hipermodo y regresan al Modo X normal. '''Merkner: '''Hora de saquear este lugar, y recordemos que estos explosivos valen oro. ''"Por mi lado, seguía mi duelo contra Alfa Ridley. Estábamos en un cinturón de asteroides y nos encontrábamos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo destruyendo las rocas en el camino, un instante después se alejó de mi y me disparó varios misiles guiados, utilicé mi Ataque Barrena para derribarlos y abrirme paso hacia Alfa Ridley." 'Alfa Ridley: '''Las cosas han cambiado, Samus. No importa si todo el cosmos está en nuestra contra, saldremos avante en nuestras metas. '''Omega Samus: '¿Sumiendo a todos en una era de terror? Claro, me puedo esperar eso de ti. ¡Y por eso no lo permitiré! "Le disparé con mi lanza, esquivó mi ataque y me hizo retroceder con un golpe de su cola, luego me atacó con rayos láser de sus ojos que bloqueé con mi escudo; después volvimos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y le clavé mi lanza en la costilla, para luego dispararle un rayo que lo hizo estrellarse en un cometa. Lo perseguí para aprovechar el momento, pero había desaparecido de mi vista, en eso una llamarada apareció de la nada y me derribó hacia el mismo cometa. Me puse de pie y traté de localizar a mi enemigo, y sentí otra llamarada detrás de mi que pude esquivar." 'Alfa Ridley: '¡JA JA JA! 'Omega Samus: '''Debe estar invisible. ''"Activé mi visor de Rayos X, la luz circular detrás de mi cabeza se ajustó a mis ojos y pude ver frente a mi al dragón aproximarse a toda velocidad, no pude hacer nada y me embistió llevándome bajo tierra, partiendo en dos el cometa." 'Alfa Ridley: '''Te tengo. '''Omega Samus: '¿Seguro? 'Alfa Ridley: '¡Ah! "Alzé mi lanza y activé una bomba de energía desde ella, pulverizando todo a mi alrededor y lastimando a mi contrincante, luego disparé varios rayos delgados a modo de ametralladora para aturdirlo, y aprovechando eso cargué una esfera de energía y la disparé para rematarlo, pero Alfa Ridley volvió en si a tiempo y se alejó rápidamente a otra localización. Lo seguí hasta el Sistema FS-176." 'Alfa Ridley: '¿Recuerdas Zebes? Ese planeta donde alcanzamos nuestro apogeo y volaste en pedazos, y Tallon IV donde descubrimos el Phazon ¡Qué recuerdos!. Todo habría estado perfecto... ¡De no ser por ti! 'Omega Samus: '''Tal ves hubieras logrado todas tus metas, pero tuviste que matar a mi madre y causar la muerte de mi padre, ¡haberlo pensado antes Ridley! '''Alfa Ridley: '''Haré lo que debí haber hecho ese día, ¡CALCINARTE! ''"En otro lado, Merkner y los demás llegaron a recorrer gran parte de la nave hasta llegar a lo que es la Fragata Siriacus, tras tomar esta sección, y la Fragata Vol Paragom, abrieron las compuertas de los hangares para permitir el paso de más refuerzos y así tener más tropas para seguir asaltando la nave, todo esto lo lograron con el descubrimiento de Granada EMP + Municiones Metroid. En este punto también llegaron soldados Kriken para unirse. Pero no todo iba a salir bien." 'Oficial Pirata: '¡Señor, el enemigo sigue empujando a nuestra tripulación! 'Weavel: '''Los tenemos donde esperaba, ¡activa los portales! ''"Dos portales ubicados en ambas fragatas anexadas se encendieron y llegaron refuerzos enemigos. Fue una sorpresa para las fuerzas aliadas y no podían detener horda tras horda." 'Merkner: '¿¡Qué carajo!? 'Técnico Marine: '¡Son portales que comunican con el planeta Mors! ¡Si no los desactivamos seguirán llegando enemigos sin cesar! 'Soldado Vhozon: '¡Malas noticas, varios Metroides en distintas etapas de evolución se aproximan hacia nosotros! 'Noxus: '¿Lograron escapar? ¿Qué hacemos? 'Spire: '... debemos dividirnos, cuatro grupos. Dos se encargarán de la defensa de los portales, otro de detener a los Metroides y el último debe seguir hasta el centro de mando para desactivar los portales. 'Noxus: '''Mis guerreros Vhozon son de lo mejor, iré al portal de la Vol Paragom. Necesitaré también ayuda de Ylla y Kriken. '''Spire: '¡Ve! Solo ten cuidado. Yo me quedaré en este portal. 'Arthok: '''En mis días de pirata entrenaba en simulaciones contra Metroides, yo iré a detenerlos. '''Merkner: '''Me toca el Centro de Mando, perfecto, tengo un asunto pendiente con Weavel de todos modos... '''Spire: '''Buena suerte. ¡Todos resistan y luchen! ''"Todos fueron a sus misiones. Merkner acompañado de marines siguió abriéndose paso, llegó a un laboratorio de procesamiento de Phazon, mismo lugar donde vió una cámara de contención gigante, no había tiempo de distraerse así que ignoró eso y siguió adelante. Spire y sus tropas montaron una barricada frente al portal apoyados por torretas automáticas y más B.O.X, no tenía muchos problemas en sostener la defensa hasta la llegada de Dragones en fase adolescente quienes masacraban a todos en su camino, además llegaron armas biológicas creadas por la Coalisión, utilizando criaturas nativas de Mors. Lo mismo pasaba con Noxus pero el tenía que lidiar con dos Crocomires y Parásitos X que fueron liberados, estos últimos mataron y mimetizaron a algunos soldados, dificultando todo. Arthok se ocupaba de los Metroides de distintas etapas evolutivas, algunos absorbieron el Phazon de los piratas que asesinaron y se convirtieron en Metroides Fisión; el que más daba batalla era un Metroid Omega que resistía perfectamente cualquier ataque." 'Spire: '¡Malditos Piratas, ya estaban preparados! 'Noxus: '¿¡Como se supone que mate a estos lagartos de lodo!? 'Merkner: '¡Resistan, casi llego al centro de mando! 'Arthok: '¡Date prisa por favor, el autor de esta historia nos quiere ver bien muertos! "Merkner apresuró el paso, los soldados que lo acompañaban se ofrecieron en quedarse atrás para que él pudiera seguir y así lo hizo. Detonó con explosivos la puerta que daba hacia el Centro de Mando y enfrente lo estaba esperando Weavel junto a otros piratas, pero estos se retiraron a zonas seguras para no interferir." 'Weavel: '''El renegado ha llegado. '''Merkner: '¡Weavel! ¡Apaga esos portales! 'Weavel: '¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Me matarás a caso? 'Merkner: '''Tal ves... '''Weavel: '¡Ja! Aquella vez tuviste suerte de que me retirara, pero no esta vez. Y suponiendo que logres vencerme no habrá ninguna diferencia, ¡Nuestro señor acabará contigo y con todos! No habrá necesidad de seguir sobornando a gente como Locke para que se unan a nosotros, ¡Solo necesitas causar temor en las masas y tendrás a todos siguiéndote! 'Merkner: '''Ves ese futuro como si fuera muy cercano, comandante. Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido. ''"Ambos activaron una guadaña láser, Merkner tenía la de Sylux, se la di porque yo no iba a necesitar de ella. Comenzaron a dispararse entre si mientras corrián frente a frente, fallando todos los tiros hasta que chocaron sus cuchillos; se bloqueaban cada tajo que se daban pero la ventaja la tenía Weavel, ya que hacía retroceder poco a poco a Merkner." 'Weavel: '''Aun no dominas la técnica pirata, ¿¡verdad!? '''Merkner: '¡Ah! "Weavel derribó a Merkner con una patada, luego le disparó con su Destruktor pero Merkner se movió a tiempo y usó su pistola para atacar a distancia, Weavel se ocultó en un muro mientras el también disparaba. Merkner tenía todavía tres granadas y usó una para forzar a su enemigo a salir de su escondite, y lo logró, pero también dañó un panel que causó la despresurización del contenedor que Merkner había visto en el centro de procesamiento de Phazon. Weavel se acercó rápidamente con su filo preparado y ambos volvieron a comenzar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El pulso electromagnético de aquella granada afectó a este pirata cibernético, haciéndolo más torpe, por ello Merkner comenzó a llevar la delantera y partió en dos a Weavel." 'Merkner: '¡Semitorreta! 'Weavel: '¡Exactamente! 'Merkner: '¡Demonios! "La semitorreta, una problemática forma alterna. La parte superior impactó con toda su fuerza su guadaña contra la de Merkner, haciendo que mi compañero rompiera su guardia, en eso la parte inferior de Weavel disparó y explotó directamente en Merkner, haciendo que fuera arrojado a una de las pantallas de la habitación. Tras eso Weavel volvió a su forma original." 'Merkner: '¡Argh...! 'Weavel: '''Te lo dije, no puedes vencerme. Tu y tu amiga cazadora habrán derrotado a otros comandantes nuestros, ¡pero yo no soy tan patético como ellos! ¡fui escogido para ser la mano derecha de nuestro señor! Soy el único en todo el ejército que no tiene el Modo X ¿sabes?, la verdad no lo necesito. ''"Merkner ignoró parte del discurso de Weavel mientras sangraba de sus heridas y tosía este mismo fluido. Vio que Weavel se acercaba poco a poco hacia él para darle el golpe final, ese hubiera sido su fin hasta que vio el suelo: ahí estaba tirado su cinturón donde colocaba sus Granadas EMP, y Weavel estaba cerca de ellas. Mostró una ligera sonrisa y se preparó para disparar su pistola." 'Weavel: '''Este es nuestro último duelo, y volví a ganar... ¿De que te ries? '''Merkner: '¿Qué te dije sobre lo de cantar victoria? Mira abajo. 'Weavel: '¿Granadas EMP? ¡MIERDA! 'Merkner: '¡Hasta nunca! "Merkner apuntó rápidamente y disparó a las granadas, explotaron y dejaron hecho añicos a Weavel; este se encontraba tirado con parte de su cabeza destrozada, por ende también parte de su cerebro. Merkner notó que una luz roja parpadeaba en su visor y en eso la alarma resonó en toda la nave con un mensaje: ''AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA. TODO EL PERSONAL EVACÚE. 30 MINUTOS.'' 'Spire: '¿Merkner? ¿¡Qué hiciste!? 'Merkner: '¡Yo no fui! 'Noxus: '''Ya no importa, ¡apaga los portales, ya no podemos resistir más! ''"Merkner, completamente herido, apagó los portales y trató de reunirse con sus compañeros, pero los piratas que se encontraban en el centro de mando aparecieron y apuntaron a Merkner." 'Pirata Real: '¡Fin del juego, traidor! "En eso, la puerta principal fue derribada y una criatura gigante atacó a los piratas, estos trataron de repelerla pero no funcionó. Merkner sabía que era por mis historias que le había contado: era un Metroid Prime y había escapado del contenedor del centro de procesamiento de Phazon. Merkner tomó otra salida para evitar a la criatura." 'Merkner: '¡Un monstruo me persigue! 'Arthok: '¡Los transportes Aries vienen en camino, corre y llega con vida! "Merkner se fue por una cámara de deshechos para recorrer la nave por medio de túneles sin tener que tomar rutas largas, pero la criatura lo estaba persiguiendo. Mi compañero estaba esforzándose en correr, sangraba por todos lados y sentía dolor por cada paso, pero quería vivir, eso fue motivo suficiente para seguir de pie y huir mientras disparaba su pistola a la criatura. Mis otros compañeros pudieron resistir, pero no habían muchos sobrevivientes en sus respectivos equipos y se reunieron rápidamente en uno de los hangares para esperar a los transportes. ''AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA. TODO EL PERSONAL EVACÚE. 15 MINUTOS.'' 'Merkner: '''Voy a vivir. Samus, todos, ¡no celebrarán sin mi! ''"Yo, por otro lado, bajé junto con Alfa Ridley a Ooromine II, la tormenta de arena nuclear azotaba todo el planeta mientras yo seguía mi batalla. Él tenía una de sus alas lastimada y varias otras heridas profundas en todo su cuerpo, lo mismo conmigo; Alfa Ridley comenzó a disparar láseres de sus ojos a la velocidad comparable de un Imperialist y yo me moví para esquivarlos, respondí con disparos mios que derribó con esferas de energía que disparó desde su boca." 'Alfa Ridley: '¡Prueba esto! "Alfa Ridley disparó una bomba gravitatoria que aumento mucho la gravedad terrestre alrededor de mi, a pesar de tener el Traje Gravitatorio en mi no pude soportar la presión y no me podía mover, tras eso Alfa Ridley voló y salió de la atmosfera donde generó una esfera gigante de energía con todo su poder. La disparó hacia Ooromine II destruyendo completamente el planeta y dejándome a mi debilitada, en eso mi enemigo se dirigió hacia mi y me tomó con una de sus manos mientras me seguía disparando su aliento continuamente, hasta que se agotó." 'Alfa Ridley: '''Esto es por todas mis derrotas. Has sido un obstáculo para nuestra organización, ¡pero ya no más! ¡Todos pagarán por sus crímenes! '''Omega Samus: '''Crímenes... ¿hablas del exterminio dragón? ¡Los responsables fueron condenados con pena capital! ¿¡Qué mas quieres!? '''Alfa Ridley: '''Quiero que toda la Federación sienta lo mismo, que pase el resto de sus días vagando por el cosmos sin rumbo mientras los sobrevivientes van cayendo uno a uno. ¡Que conozcan lo que es la completa desolación! ¡Que conozcan el verdadero dolor! Aunque tal ves tu ya has experimentado esa situación, ¿o me equivoco? '''Omega Samus: '... 'Alfa Ridley: '''Y todo esto de ser cazarrecompensas fue para cobrar venganza contra los piratas, y sobre todo contra mi. Nosotros no somos tan diferentes, la única diferencia es el camino que tomamos, ese fue tu primer error, ahora te enviaré a encontrarte con tus padres. '???: '¡Espera, no! '''Alfa Ridley: '¿Umbra? "Aquella dragona comandante apareció frente a Alfa Ridley y lo detuvo. Recuerdo que abandonó a su equipo y decidió apartarse del conflicto." 'Alfa Ridley: '¿Esperas que te perdone por tu traición? 'Umbra: '''Escucha por favor. ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? ¡No tiene sentido exterminar a medio universo para que seas coronado como líder supremo! '''Alfa Ridley: '¿Crees que todo este sacrificio fue por puro ego? ¿¡No recuerdas lo que pasamos hace muchos años!? ¡La Federación debe desaparecer por el bien de todo y todos! Ahora que saben que nuestra especie sigue con vida no dudarán en intentar otro genocidio, ¡Debo evitarlo, empezando por la mayor amenaza que esa organización dispone: esta cazarrecompensas! 'Umbra: '¿Y luego qué? ¿¡Asesinarás a miles de millones de inocentes!? ¡Tal ves ahora nos teman y no intenten volvernos a exterminar! Piénsalo bien Ridley, ¡podemos demostrar ser mejores que la Federación! 'Alfa Ridley: '''Ya no hay marcha atrás, hermana. '''Omega Samus: '''He-¿hermana? '''Alfa Ridley: '''No me detendré hasta vengarme, y si no estás con nosotros ¡Debes ser eliminada! ''"El golpe final que iba dirigido hacia mi lo iba a desviar hacia Umbra. Hermana... Ridley todavía tenía a alguien cercano, y estaba a punto de borrarla de toda existencia. No podía permitirlo. Recobré mi conciencia y recargué mi lanza para hacer una explosión en la mano que me tenía atrapada, Alfa Ridley falló su ataque y me soltó." 'Alfa Ridley: '¡Ah! ¿¡Qué!? 'Omega Samus: '''Sabes, te entiendo. Por lo que me has contado entiendo como te sientes, y harías lo que sea por lograr tu retribución, pero no te lo voy a permitir. No sólamente por el hecho de que nuestros ideales sean distintos. Hay algo que no puedo tolerar nunca, a parte de la gente que tiene como propósito causar desequilibrio y muerte, como los Piratas u otros seres que me he enfrentado, hasta tu... ¡y es aquellos que atentan contra su propia sangre! ¡Y lamentablemente has caido en esa categoría! ''"Sentí que mi poder regresaba más grande que antes, mi resplandor se hizo mas brillante, y embestí a Alfa Ridley con mi lanza que atravesó su estómago por completo, clavada hice estallar un rayo recargado que dejó un gran agujero en su estomago. Gracias al poder que utilizó para destruir Ooromine II conseguí la ventaja, ya que eso lo debilitó bastante." 'Alfa Ridley: '¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Aun no estoy acabado! "Alfa Ridley volvió a cargar una de sus esferas "destruye mundos" y me la disparó, me cubrí con mi escudo y lo reforzé con un campo de energía que logró soportar el impacto. Ese ataque suyo era más débil que el anterior y agotó todavía más a mi enemigo, y luego me le acerqué y le corté una ala suya, después lo acribillé con varios rayos ametralladora; el quiso contraatacar con misiles y su aliento de plasma original, pero con lo dañado que estaba evité sus ataques. Alzé mi lanza a modo de lanzamiento, cargándola al máximo y apuntando a mi archienemigo." 'Omega Samus: '¡Muere! 'Alfa Ridley: '¡SAMUUUUUUUS! "Arrojé mi lanza y explotó sobre Alfa Ridley, Umbra se alejó lo suficiente del impacto y observó como su hermano se encontraba hecho pedazos y flotando en el frío espacio exterior. A pesar de ello, todavía estaba vivo y comenzó a hablar." 'Alfa Ridley: '''Derrotado... una vez más. Pero eso no importa... ¡Samus! Yo siempre seré tu mayor pesadilla... tu eterna maldición... ¡Siempre voy a volver, no importa como! ¡Jamás te librarás de mi! Mis compañeros... continuarán con sus deberes, y tus compañeros ¡están a punto de morir! ................ ''"Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Ridley, tal vez tenga razón, nunca podré librarme de él, pero siempre estaré ahí para detenerlo aunque consiga todo el poder del universo, nunca triunfará." 'Omega Samus: '''Lamento lo de tu hermano. '''Umbra: '¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Tu gente corre un grave peligro! 'Omega Samus: '¿Qué dices? 'Umbra: '¡La nave nodriza estallará dentro de poco, y con ella toda la energía del Cañón Alfa! ¡La explosión será de una gran magnitud! Y lo que es peor es que la fuerza aliada no conoce estas consecuencias. 'Omega Samus: '''Debo irme entonces. ¿Qué hay de ti? '''Umbra: '''Llegué en una nave ¡Apresúrate! ''"Del lado contrario, Merkner llegó al hangar donde todos se encontraban reunidos. Todavía se encontraban muchos piratas en guardia y estaban disparando contra los aliados, con la esperanza de retenerlos en la explosión de la nave. Spire con su defensa física fue a ayudar a Merkner a caminar y a ocultarlo. En eso, el Metroid Prime apareció y asesinó a los piratas, luego fijó su atención en los demás soldados, mismos que volvieron a abrir fuego contra la criatura." 'Noxus: '¡Adam! ¡Necesitamos esas naves YA! 'Adam: '¡Ya están ahí! "La criatura disparó misiles que acabaron con algunos soldados. Con los ataques de la criatura y con las explosiones de toda la nave, el hangar comenzó a desprenderse amenazando en enviar a todos los sobrevivientes al olvido. Dos Aries llegaron y los soldados comenzaron a subir, y otros caian abatidos por los ataques a distancia del Metroid Prime. Sin embargo lograron subir la mayoría y los últimos fueron Merkner y Spire, que observaron como el hangar se desprendió y junto a él la criatura." 'Merkner: '''Lo logramos, lo logramos amigo... '''Spire: '''Ven, debes recostarte... ¡Nave enemiga! ''"Un campo de fuerza intangible evitaba que el oxígeno de los Aries fuera drenado, ya que las compuertas todavía no se cerraban. Un NTA Pirata perseguía al Aries donde se encontraban Spire y Merkner, este último, harto de todo, activó su rifle oscuro en modo ametralladora y le disparó a la zona de ventilación hasta que por fin lo derribó." '''Spire: '''Ahora sí lo logramos, ¡cierren la compuerta y vámonos lejos de aquí! ''AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA. TODO EL PERSONAL EVACÚE. 2 MINUTOS''' ''"Llegué a tiempo, usé mi Visor de Rayos X para encontrar a Merkner. ¿Por qué a él? Tenía una idea. La nave estaba a punto de estallar, usé mi visor de escaneo para saber que estaba pasando, y descubrí que la explosión iba a ser más grande de lo que pensaba: iba a consumir una gran parte del sistema solar de Mors de forma instantanea, y la Federación no estaba lo suficientemente alejada. Abrí comunicaciones con la nave Aries donde estaba Merkner." 'Merkner: '¿¡Samus!? ¿¡Eres tu!? 'Omega Samus: '¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañé. Como sea, Adam, Anthony, comandante Kriken, deben escuchar esto también; la nave nos destruirá a todos si no hacemos algo. 'Anthony: '¿Qué quieres decir? 'Omega Samus: '''Que tu debes sacar a todos de aquí AHORA. Comandante Kriken, debe hacer lo mismo con su ejército. '''Rass: '''Enterada. '''Omega Samus: '''Adam, tu nave tiene un cañón principal, lo voy a necesitar, así que prepáralo. Y Merkner, necesito tu rifle, voy para allá. '''Merkner: '¡Abran las compuertas! "Fui a por el Rifle Oscuro, era la única esperanza de que todos salieran con vida, ya que solo quedaban 20 segundos. Tomé el rifle y absorbí el Rayo Oscuro de su interior en mi armamento. Antes de proseguir Merkner me tomó del brazo." 'Merkner: '''Prométeme que volverás... '''Omega Samus: '''Lo prometo. ''"10 segundos. Fui rápidamente a posarme sobre el cañón principal del VIXIN, canalicé todo mi poder en el cañón poco a poco, junto al Rayo Oscuro. Mi plan era crear un agujero negro con un Combo Omega gigante que absorbiera la explosión, y junto a ella mi Traje Omega, ya que según la advertencia de aquellas entidades de mi estado de coma, terminaría con mi vida si no me deshacía de él. 5 segundos." 'Omega Samus: '¡Fuego! 'Adam: '¡Fuego! "El Combo Omega impactó contra la nave y comenzó a absorberla. 3, 2, 1... la nave explotó y produjo una luz cegadora que fue extinguiéndose conforme el agujero seguía absorbiendo todo. Mi plan funcionó, tras unos segundos de silencio, toda la flota aliada celebró como nunca la victoria definitiva." 'Anthony: '¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! 'Adam: '''Estuvo cerca.. '''Noxus: '¡Esa es nuestra Samus! 'Spire: '¡Hurra! 'Merkner: '''Siempre cumplirás tus promesas, ¿eh? ''"Yo me encontraba todavía sobre la VIXIN, volví a mi estado normal y una Aries vino a recogerme, en la compuerta me esperaba Merkner, quien estiró su mano." 'Merkner: '''Ven, te daremos todos un aventón. '''Samus: '''Bien. ''"Las noticias se difundieron rápidamente. En todas las notas: ¡LA FEDERACIÓN PONE FIN A LA AMENAZA DE LA COALISIÓN! El poder definitivo, un poder aterrador que me ayudó en mi batalla, fue destruido. Es mejor así, estoy completamente segura de que no volverá una amenaza de la magnitud de lo que fue Ridley, no a corto plazo. Pocos días después, en la Tierra se celebraba la victoria con un desfile militar y fuegos artificiales frente a la nueva presidencia Federal, si, la Tierra se convirtió en la nueva capital tras la destrucción de Daiban. Yo y mis compañeros fuimos llamados para condecorarnos con una medalla de honor por el presidente Keaton, por nuestro servicio en la guerra e increible valentía." 'Keaton: '''Siempre serán recordados, junto a todos los veteranos que participaron en esta cruenta guerra. '''Samus: '''Es un gran honor, señor presidente. '''Keaton: '''Ahora, ¿qué les parece si escuchamos el discurso de Adam? ''"Adam, no es un hombre de discursos, así que esto era raro de ver. Estaba siendo observado por todo el público y siendo transmitido en todas las televisoras." 'Adam: '''Ciudadanos, la Federación ha pasado por momentos difíciles a lo largo de su historia, en muchas de esas ocasiones hemos hecho grandes sacrificios para sacarnos adelante, y esta no fue la excepción. Hemos atravesado por el peor conflicto de todos, y perdimos valientes hombres y mucha gente inocente, el enemigo estuvo a punto de derribarnos; pero logramos resistir gracias a nuestro coraje, y al apoyo recibido de muchos de nuestros aliados. Todos unidos podemos hacer grandes cosas: humanos, vhozon, diamantes, algunos piratas que quisieron ayudarnos junto a una dragona, kriken, etc; demostramos que la mayoría tenemos algo en común: todos buscamos paz y tranquilidad. Aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, el enemigo aun no se ha rendido y jamás lo hará, así que esto es una advertencia: mientras gente como nuestros heroes, vivos y caidos, existan, no podrán ganar nunca. Que tengan un buen día. ''"Luego de eso se escucharon muchos aplausos, al final el discurso no estuvo mal. Pasaron otros días y tenía que ocuparme de unos asuntos, empezando por mi renuncia como profesora, ya que con la Federación debilitada cualquiera aprovecharía para tratar de romperla aún más, así que volví a ser cazarrecompensas. Después me despedí de mis alumnos caidos en batalla en un funeral que se celebró en Naishii. Damara y Chernov, de los pocos sobrevivientes, se encontraban junto a mi." 'Damara: '''Maestra, ¿fue mi culpa? ¿que todos ellos murieran? '''Samus: '''Si, pero no hiciste ningún mal. Querías proteger a todos de una muerte segura, de no haber sido por tu revuelta yo no habría podido salvar a todos en aquel momento; Chernov y tu son muy valientes, no lo olviden. '''Chernov: '¿Volverá como cazarrecompensas? 'Samus: '''No se preocupen, voy a visitarlos de vez en cuando. ... Es hora de irme. Damara, tu riesgo es alto, cuídate a ti y al producto dentro de ti. '''Damara: '''Estará en buenas manos. ¡Nos vemos luego! '''Chernov: '¡Adios! "Salí del funeral y fui a donde aterricé mi nave, donde Merkner me esperaba." 'Samus: '¿Lo pensaste bien? 'Merkner: '''Si. Entraré al ejército de la Federación. Parece que por el solo hecho de ayudar en el bando correcto ya es motivo de perdón, así que no tengo cargos por antecedentes pirata. Además el ejército tardará en recuperarse, por lo que necesitan de buenos soldados. '''Samus: '''Buena suerte, amigo mio. ''"Me despedí de él con un abrazo. Lo volvería a ver después, seguro, así que partí de ahí en busca de una nueva recompensa. Ya extrañaba este trabajo..." Epílogo. "En el espacio exterior, una nave de transporte de origen desconocido estaba varada en las estrellas. Algunos seres estaban hablando entre ellos, uno de esos era el jefe de todos." '???: '''Es brillante, jefe. La Federación está débil, ¿qué mejor momento que ahora? '??? 2: 'Si, esta es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar nuestro honor. No será solo un mundo, ¡serás decenas de mundos por conquistar! Si hacemos posible esto alcanzaremos la gloria. '??? 3: 'Pero jefe, ¿qué hay de la cazadora? Escuché de varios contactos que tenía un poder increible cuando la vieron; además ¿el Imperio volvió a la neutralidad? '??? 2: 'Si, la alianza fue temporal. Y con respecto a la cazadora, yo me encargaré personalmente de ella. ¡Krotz! Has el llamado, ¡que todos los exiliados se preparen para el ataque simultaneo! '''Klotz: '''De inmediato, señor Trace. '''Trace: '¡Larga vida al Imperio! 'Todos: '¡Larga vida! ---- 'Fin ¿? ' ---- Y así se termina una historia. Cualquier duda o aclaración me lo pueden preguntar en el Chat o por MP. ¡Gracias por leer! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Historias